Korra y la lámpara mágica
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Una joven ladrona tropieza con una princesa y se enamora de ella. El único problema? Ella no es un príncipe y no puede casarse con ella. Conseguir una lámpara mágica podría resolver esto o sólo complicará las cosas? Adaptación KorrAsami de la pelicula de Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Korra y la lámpara mágica**.

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de Avatar la leyenda de Korra y Aladdin no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 1**

En medio del árido desierto, la luz del sol sofocaba con su calor mientras el viento sacudía montones de granos de arena, allí un hombre iba con su camello, cantando durante su viaje.

—Imagina un lugar donde el dátil se da y los nómadas beben té. Donde oyes hablar lenguas de aquí, de allá, es caótico. Bueno y que? Cuando el sol baje más, mira bien y verás una luz que te hechizará. Esa es la señal, el momento especial en que Arabia ante ti surgirá.

El viajero al fin llegaba a la ciudad coronada con el asombroso castillo con cúpulas de oro y rodeado de las humildes casas del pueblo.

—Si a Arabia tu vas, al cruzar ese umbral tus sueños allí se harán realidad, con su magia oriental.

El viajero caminó bajo balcones de casas rusticas de color tierra, pasó bajo tendederos de montones de colores y junto a un hombre que tragaba fuego.

—Si a Arabia tu vas, no debes olvidar que allí hay una ley que debes cumplir si quieres vivir.

El camello se rindió exhausto y el pequeño viajero resbaló por su cuello hasta el suelo.

—Ah, salaam alaikum* apreciados amigos. Por favor. Acercaos. Bienvenidos a Agrabah ciudad de misterio —decía sacando un fósforo encendido de entre su dedos— No encontrarás mejores rebajas a este lado del río!

De la bolsa que cargaba el camello, una tienda se desplegó de un tirón, con un mostrador, una tela como techo y montones de artículos en venta.

—Venid amigos, esta es una mezcla de pipa y cortador de patatas, irrompible y oh.. —dijo enseñando un aparato dorado que al girar cambiaba de utilidad. Lo golpeó en el mostrador y saltó un resorte— Se rompió. Bien bien, si no les interesa podrían considerar esto..

Sacó una lampara alargada de su túnica, como una tetera más chata y dorada.

—Que no los engañe su apariencia común, como muchas cosas no es importante lo de afuera, lo de adentro es lo que cuenta.. No es cualquier lampara! En otros tiempos cambió la vida de una joven que como la lámpara, era más de lo que parecía. Esta joven era.. —Miró a ambos lados— Un diamante en bruto. Quisieran oír la historia? Comienza.. En una noche oscura!

Un polvo brillante salió de la lampara y el vendedor lo lanzó al aire, convirtiéndose en estrellas.

—"Cuando un hombre sombrío espera con una sombría intención.."

Parado sobre una duna de arena, un hombre con túnica negra y sombrero arábigo esperaba montado en un caballo, con un perico en el hombro.

—Llegaste tarde —dijo cuando otro hombre bajo llegó cabalgando.

—Un millón de disculpas oh gran señor.

—La tienes? —dijo el hombre de negro con ojos ávidos.

—Tuve que cortar algunos cuellos, pero la tengo —dijo el bandido sacando una pieza dorada de un chaleco. El hombre de negro estiró la mano— Ah ah ah. El tesoro. —dijo moviendo el objeto de oro.

Pero el perico salió volando y tomó el brillante objeto con las garras. El animal lo depositó en la mano de su amo.

—Creeme amigo, obtendrás tu merecido

—Tu merecido, ak! —dijo el perico mientras el hombre tomaba una pieza idéntica a la obtenida de su túnica, sólo que inversa.

Juntó ambas convirtiendo el objeto en un escarabajo dorado. El bandido vio con asombro que el escarabajo comenzó a volar brillante, y se alejó con velocidad.

—Rapido! Siguelo! —dijo el hombre mientras sacudía las riendas tras el insecto.

Ambos persiguieron al insecto volador hasta que rodeó una gran duna y dejó dos puntos de luz en medio de ésta. El suelo tembló mientras la arena se elevaba, los caballos se encabritaron y dejaron caer a los jinetes. La arena elevada tomó forma de cabeza de tigre, con los puntos de luz como sus ojos y la boca abierta como la entrada de una curva.

—Despues de tantos años de búsqueda! Al fin! La cueva de las maravillas! —dijo el hombre de negro.

—Ak! Las maravillas.

—Vaya, por alá.

—Y ahora no lo olvides! —dijo tomando al bandido de la ropa— traeme la lampara! El resto del tesoro es tuyo pero la lampara es mía —sonrió con malicia y lo empujó adelante.

—Oye, de donde sacaste este zoquete? —dijo el perico. El hombre puso un dedo en sus labios mientras el bandido avanzaba con cautela.

Asomó la cabeza por las enormes fauces y la lengua del tigre se volvió unas largas escaleras que se perdían en un brillo enceguecedor. Dio un paso lento, sujetándose del colmillo, pero un resoplido lo envió hacia afuera.

—Quien osa perturbar mi sueño? —dijo el tigre moviendo su gran boca, con los ojos brillando y un arete en la oreja de arena.

—Pues yo, Hassan. El humilde ladrón —dijo reverenciandose.

—Aquí solo entrará uno —dijo con voz cavernosa— Aquél cuyo valor se encuentre por dentro. El diamante en bruto.

El ladrón miró al hombre de negro alzando las manos.

—Que estas esperando? Adelante! —espetó el de negro.

Temeroso se acercó a las fauces, pisó el primer escalón y nada sucedió, soltó un suspiro pero entonces todo tembló mientras el tigre rugía. Abrió la boca aún mas y la cerró con fuerza enterrando al bandido con él. La cueva se deshizo y el escarabajo dorado voló, separándose de nuevo.

—El diamante en bruto.. —Se oyó en el silencio del desierto nocturno.

—No lo puedo creer! Nunca vamos a apoderarnos de esa maldita lampara! —exclamaba el perico tomando ambas partes del escarabajo luego de quitarse la arena de encima— Mejor olvidemoslo, estoy tan enojado que me voy a quedar calvo! —decía perdiendo montones de plumas.

—Paciencia Ghazan, paciencia —El perico dejó los trozos de escarabajo en su mano— evidentemente este ladrón no valía nada.

—Ay pero no me digas! que sorpresa! —dijo en su hombro— Me va a dar un infarto de la tremebunda sorpresa! Y qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos un gran problema aquí!

El hombre le cerró el pico—: Sí, sólo alguien puede. Debo encontrar a ese diamante en bruto.

...

—Detengan a la ladrona!

Una joven morena se detuvo de pronto en el borde de un techo. El pan que llevaba casi se le escapa pero hizo algunos malabares y lo tomó de nuevo. Llevaba un chaleco azul, un pantalón ancho blanco con un cinturón y unas vendas blancas cubriendo su busto.

—Te voy a cortar las manos, rata callejera! —Gritó el guardia en el otro extremo del techo, sacando una espada curva.

—Todo esto por una hogaza de pan? —dijo viendo el espacio que la separaba del siguiente tejado.

Brincó al abismo, y sus pies descalzos atraparon las sogas donde las personas colgaban la ropa. Se deslizó con las manos por éstas llevandose puesta toda la ropa colgada, hasta una ventana abierta donde una mujer gritó al verla aproximarse y cerró las persianas. Chocó con la ventana cerrada y cayó atravesando dos toldos de telas y uno de madera colocados en pequeñas ventanas.

Aterrizó en un montón de ropa apilada y estiró la mano afuera cuando el pan cayó y lo atrapó.

—No te será sencillo escapar! —gritó el guardia desde el techo.

—Creen que fue sencillo? —Se preguntó con unos shorts en la cabeza y una túnica amarilla envuelta en el torso.

Las señoras del vecindario la miraron y rieron, la morena se hundió de hombros.

—Yo voy por allá y ustedes por acá, hay que encontrarla! —dijo el guardia cuando descendió.

La joven se quitó la ropa ajena y se puso una manta sobre la cabeza.

—Hola señoritas —Le dijo a las señoras, una en una ventana que daba a la calle y otra cargando ropa afuera.

—Desde temprano te metes en líos verdad, Korra? —Le dijo la de la ventana, la joven sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Lios? Cuales? Sólo si me atrapan.

—Aquí estas! —gritó el guardia arrebatando su manta y sujetándola del chaleco.

—Como ahora.

Vio los enormes dientes del guardia y el espacio vacío donde debería haber uno, justo antes de que una mona blanca le bajara el sombrero y cubriera su vista. La mona rió sobre la cabeza del guardia.

—Ritmo perfecto Naga, te felicito —La mona se levantó su propio sombrero e hizo una reverencia— Ven, vámonos de aquí rápido, tengo que..

Sin embargo tropezó con la barriga de otro guardia, que sacó una enorme espada curva, pero ella brincó sobre un barril y cuando el guardia descargó el golpe, atravesó el barril lleno de pescados, se deslizó y apareció al otro lado, Naga le sacó la lengua al guardia mientras Korra le sacaba el cinturón y susn pantalones caían, develando unos calzoncillos rosados.

—Saltar, tomar la ventaja, rehuir la espada mortal, robar sólo lo que sea vital, es decir todo! —cantó mientras tanto, y salió corriendo— hurtar a los mandarines, no hay más, robar que no tengo ni un dinar.

Entonces apareció otro guardia, se escondió tras una madera y el golpe de la espada se atoró ahí. Subió una montaña de barriles y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa, apoyando el codo en su rodilla y el rostro en su mano. Cuando los guardias comenzaron a trepar, ella pateó un barril con jarabe y los hizo caer.

—Mata! —gritaron los guardias. Korra saltó a una estructura de madera que servía de andamios para construir.

—Sólo un bocadillo.. —dijo inocente enseñando su trozo de pan.

Pero los guardias le lanzaron con hachas, espadas y cuchillos— Hay que hacerlo picadillo! —exclamaron sacudiendo los andamios.

—Vaya insinuación, tengo que aceptar, —Korra se cubrió los ojos y dio un paso al vacío— sólo cuento con.. Naga!

Naga la atrapó colgando de una madera y la envió por una ventana abierta, a una habitación llena de odaliscas con ropa brillante. Las féminas bailaron y cantaron a su alrededor, enredaron a la morena en un tul mientras Naga se llenaba la boca de frutas en una mesa.

—Quien? Oye la chica causa tanta pena. Todo el ritmo en una canción. —cantaban las odaliscas.

Korra fue desenredadas directamente a la dueña del lugar, una gruesa mujer con cara de malos amigos.

—A los padres culpo aunque no tenga! —dijo la mujer usando una escoba para intentar golpear a la morena, pero ella se agachó y su sombrerito quedó volando hasta que volvió a caer en su cabeza.

—Comer para vivir, robar para comer —dijo Korra dando grandes pasos, viendo a las jóvenes que le daban vuelta el rostro— te veré en otra ocasión!

La ultima joven la empujó por una ventana y cayó en un toldo. Los guardias corrían por las calles mientras ella se ocultaba tras un hombre musculoso que mostraba su fuerza con distintas poses que la morena imitaba a su espalda.

—Brincar, quitarme los golpes, huir de mi perdición, usar falso nombre en cada acción.

Entonces se equivocó de postura y el publico la vio, por lo que salió rápido de allí. Los guardias la vieron y comenzó a brincar sobre un rebaño de ovejas, los hombres tomaban a las ovejas y las corrían con rudeza, por lo que les ganó ventaja.

—Ganar a los que me atacan, triunfar sobre el montón, mejor será esconderme en un rincón!

Korra brincó sobre un hombre acostado en una cama de clavos, y así lo hicieron varios guardias hasta que uno cayó sobre él.

—Tras ella!

—Qué escandalo!

—Naga! —llamó cuando la mona comenzó a probarse joyería en un puesto y la tomó consigo—.Calmense un instante..—intentó apaciguar a los nueve guardias que la rodeaban contra una puerta, entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Pienso que es muy excitante —cantó la robusta mujer que salió por la puerta y la tomó en brazos.

—Comer para vivir, robar para comer —dijo Korra rodando lejos de la mujer, pero los guardias continuaban a la joven aún cuando ella apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de uno— Y mejor, yo ya me voy!

Todos los guardias brincaron al centro y en una nube de polvo y arena acabaron enredándose mientras Korra y Naga se escapaban, brincaron sobre un hombre que caminaba sobre brazas ardiendo y los guardias corrieron sobre las brazas, chillando en cuanto sus zapatos se quemaron. Pasaron junto a un hombre que estaba tragando un sable y Naga se lo arrancó de la boca, haciendo que el hombre gritara pero logrando amedrentar a los guardias.

—Tiene una espada! —señaló un guardia mientras Naga la empuñaba con bríos.

—Todos tenemos una! —Les recordó el líder de los guardias sacando la suya. Los guardias tomaron valor entonces y Naga dejó el arma al suelo antes de correr.

Korra trepó por una soga y al final se encontró en el cruce de dos calles. Los guardias llegaron por todas ellas por lo que vio una escalera encaramada a un lado de un edificio y la subió, los guardias le cerraron el paso en lo alto de ésta, pero se metió en una ventana abierta que había antes.

—Burlar a los que me siguen, dejar a todos atrás, sortear sin miedo peligros; volar, adiós amigos! —Entró en una habitación y tomó una alfombra al correr a una ventana—.Ahí voy y si me desean buen aterrizaje sólo tengo que saltar! —Brincó en el momento exacto en que los guardias llegaban a la ventana.

Ellos cayeron a un montón de estiércol y ella se deslizó unos cuantos metros en el aire hasta usar la alfombra como paracaídas para caer en un callejón.

—Y ahora estimada compañera —dijo sentándose contra una pared, partiendo el pan al medio— Esto es para ti.

Le dio una mitad a Naga, pero antes de morder su trozo, vio unos cuantos basureros donde dos niños delgados hurgaban en busca de comida. Ellos se agacharon con miedo al verla, pero Korra bajó los ojos mirando su trozo de pan, luego miró a Naga pero ella le dio la espada y le dio un gran mordisco a su trozo, masticando con fuerza. Los niños levantaron los ojos con hambre al oírla mascar.

Korra suspiró y sonrió, se puso de pie y le tendió el pan a los niños.

—Tengan. Sí, tengan —dijo cuando la niña mayor la vio con temor. Al final lo tomó con una risa infantil y Korra le despeinó el cabello antes de alejarse.

Naga miró con enojo a Korra pero pronto tragó duramente el bocado, se quejó con un gemido y se acercó a darle su trozo también a los niños. Ellos ya estaban degustando el pan de Korra cuando la mayor tomó la segunda mitad sonriente y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a la mona. Al final Naga rió y le empujó la mano porque le hacía cosquillas.

Un repentino sonido llamó su atención, al final del callejón, dos puertas de madera mostraban una gran congruencia observando la calle. Naga se subió al hombro de Korra mientras ella estiraba el cuello para ver.

Un hombre montado en un blanco corcel iba con elegantes ropas y mentón alzado mientras pequeñas piedras preciosas brillaban en sus riendas y sombrero.

—Va camino al palacio supongo.—dijo un hombre.

—De seguro es otro pretendiente para la princesa.—dijo otro.

La morena miraba embelesada al jinete cuando notó que los niños corrieron justo cuando éste pasaba. La niña mayor sólo pudo detener a su hermano justo frente al corcel blanco, que relinchó y se paró en dos patas.

—Fuera de mi camino! —dijo el principe alzando un latigo— Niños sucios!

Korra se entrometió y el látigo fue a enredarse en su brazo.

—Oye! —dijo arrebatandole el látigo y lanzándolo en su cara— Si yo fuera tan rica como tú tendría mejores modales!

—Yo te voy a enseñar modales! —dijo dándole una patada que la lanzó a un charco de lodo.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar. Pero ella dijo—: Mira eso Naga, no todos los días vemos un animal montando otro animal.

El caballo se detuvo a las puertas del palacio.

—Eres una rata miserable. Naciste miserable y te vas a morir miserable —dijo el príncipe con asco, viéndola en el suelo. Korra contrajo el rostro con enojo mientras el príncipe entraba— Y sólo tus pulgas te llorarán.

Ella corrió a las puertas pero éstas se cerraron en su cara.

—No soy una miserable! Y no tengo pulgas —murmuró rascándose el pelo corto. Suspiró—. Vamos Naga, hay que ir a casa.

El atardecer cayó iluminando de rosado las fachadas de las casas en el pueblo. La joven anduvo hasta la parte mas pobre, donde había casas derruidas y abandonadas, además de otras muy humildes con toldos agujereados en sus puertas.

—Vaga, pilla, eso es falso. Si miran más de cerca —Subió una escalera de madera hasta lo alto de un edificio— Ven tan solo una pobre, no señor.

El lugar tenía algunos muebles viejos, vigas colgando, piso de piedra y una modesta cama de cojines. Naga se acostó en un cojín y dejó su sombrero en una lámpara alargada mientras Korra la cubría con una tela.

—Hallarán que hay mucho más en mi..

Descorrió una vieja cortina y reveló un hueco en la pared que daba directamente una vista del impresionante palacio. Se sentó en la piedra mirando con esperanza el horizonte.

—Algún día Naga, las cosas van a cambiar. Seremos ricas. —Naga roncaba con un hilo de baba colgando de su boca, durmiendo panza arriba medio descubierta— Y ese palacio será nuestro hogar y no tendremos ningún problema.

...

De día, las enormes puertas de caoba que daban al jardín del palacio se abrieron de pronto.

—Nunca me habían ultrajado así! —exclamó el príncipe saliendo con paso firme.

—No os vais tan pronto, o si? —dijo el bajo y regordete sultán sosteniendo su sombrero mientras lo perseguía.

—Pobre del que se case con ella! —exclamó de espadas, mostrando un pantalón roto que revelaba sus calzoncillos de corazones.

—Ohhh.. —El sultán apretó los puños con molestia— Asami!

El sultán la llamó y corrió al hermoso jardín donde había arboles frondosos, césped verde y altas paredes blancas. La princesa estaba sentada al borde de una enorme fuente con forma de pavo real. Un tigre le cerró el paso, con un trozo de pantalón en las fauces.

—Oh, quieto ya Oogi —Le dijo al tigre, sujetó la prenda que tenía en la boca y cayó sentado con media tela entre las manos— Con que esto es lo que le faltaba al príncipe!

La joven junto a la fuente tenía un largo cabello negro ondulado, una diadema sobre su cabeza y un conjunto de ropa roja, con unos pantalones de seda y una remera de mangas a los lados que enseñaba su ombligo.

—Papa, Oogi sólo estaba jugando con él.. —dijo quitandole la tela y tirándola, le tomó las mejillas al tigre—. Sólo jugabas con ese feo y vanidoso príncipe, verdad? Jaja —El tigre frotó su rostro con el de ella y el sultán la miró molesto.

Asami convirtió la risa en una pequeña tos.

—Hija mía, tienes que dejar de rechazar a todos los príncipes que vienen a visitarte! —decía moviendo los brazos y dejando caer un poco sus lentes por el puente de su nariz— La ley dice que tienes que estar casada con un príncipe..

—Estaría mejor sin un príncipe

—.. para tu próximo cumpleaños.—La persiguió hasta una jaula con aves dentro.

—La ley está mal.

—Ya sólo te quedan tres días.! —dijo preocupado.

—Padre, odio que se me obligue a esto —Tomó un ave en sus manos— si me caso, quiero que sea por amor —Acarició su rostro con el del ave con ternura.

—Asami. —Ella acarició al pájaro con una sonrisa— No es sólo lo que dice esa ley. Sabes bien que yo no voy a vivir para siempre y.. —Le arrebató el ave y ella se alejó— Bueno, quiero asegurarme de que tengas a alguien que te cuide. Que se encargue de ti..

—Por favor, trata de entenderme, nunca he hecho nada por mi misma —dijo sentándose de nuevo en la fuente, metió u dedo en el agua donde algunos peces nadaban— Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad.—El tigre la miró— excepto a ti Oogi. Nunca he cruzado los muros de este palacio.

—Pero Asami, eres una princesa —Asami vio su reflejo en el agua y lo deshizo con un golpe.

—Pues entonces, tal vez ya no quiera serlo.

Ella le dio la espalda y él se alejó con los puños apretados— Ojalá tu nunca tengas hijas —Le dijo al confundido tigre.

Asami miró con molestia a los lados, se levantó y abrió la jaula de las aves, que emprendieron vuelo ante su embelesada mirada verde.

—No sé de donde habrá sacado esa forma de ser —decía el sultán en su cuarto de juegos— Su madre nunca fue tan exigente.—Una sombra se ciñó sobre el castillo en miniatura que estaba mirando— Oh, ah Zaheer, mi más fiel consejero, no sabes cómo necesito tu sabiduría..

—Yo vivo para servirlo mi señor —dijo el hombre con túnica negra haciendo una reverencia.

—Eso de los pretendientes, Asami se niega y se niega a aceptar marido, estoy volviéndome loco.

—Ak loco! —dijo el perico en el hombro del consejero.

El sultán rió y sacó una galleta de su túnica blanca— Oh, loro toma tu galleta —El animal cerró con fuerza el pico pero el sultán le metió la galleta de todos modos.

—Su majestad sabe como tratar a los animales tontos —Rió Zaheer. Ghazan lo miró con odio con la boca llena— Ejem, bien. Tal vez yo pueda encontrar una solución a este inquietante problema.

—Si, yo sé que tú encontrarás la solución —dijo el sultán.

—Pero creo que tendré que usar el diamante místico —dijo tomando la mano del sultán donde había un gran diamante en un anillo.

—Ah, eh, mi anillo? Pero ha estado en mi familia por años..

—Tenemos que encontrar un pretendiente para la princesa —dijo Zaheer mirando su bastón de oro con forma de serpiente— No os preocupéis, todo va a salir bien —Apuntó al sultán con su bastón cuyos ojos eran rubíes rojos, una magia maligna hechizó al sultán.

—Todo va a salir bien —repitió éste.

—El diamante..

—Si, Zaheer —dijo monótono sin parpadear— Tendrás todo lo que necesites.

—Excelente mi señor, ahora seguid con vuestros bonitos juguetes —dijo empujándolo al palacio en miniatura en cuanto tomó el anillo.

—Si, eso sería muy bueno.

En cuanto el hechicero salió del cuarto su perico escupió la galleta.

—Yo ya no soporto más! Si vuelve a darme otra de esas horrendas y empalagosas galletas —Zaheer jaló la cuerda de una lampara colgante y se abrió una puerta secreta en la pared— Lo voy a hacer jalea!

—Calmate, Ghazan, pronto el sultán seré yo y no un muchacho tonto —dijo subiendo una escalera de caracol hasta una puerta de madera.

—Y yo le llenaré la boca con esas galletas!

...

De madrugada, la princesa se vistió con una túnica y una manta que cubrió su cabeza y caminó cautelosa por el jardín. Cuando comenzó a trepar un árbol algo la sujetó de la túnica, era Oogi, que la miraba con pena.

—Perdoname Oogi, pero aquí nunca voy a ser capaz de vivir mi vida —Se agachó frente a él y tomó su menton— Te echaré de menos.

Acarició su rostro con el suyo y comenzó a trepar de nuevo, Oogi le puso su cabeza para ayudarla a subir. Lo miró una ultima vez sobre la gran pared y susurró—: adiós —El tigre se acostó en el césped y miró tristemente el muro.

De día, Korra estaba sobre el toldo de un puesto de frutas con Naga.

—Lista? Adelante Naga —dijo con un ademán.

—Fruta fresca! Pruebela! Deliciosa! —decía el vendedor del puesto. La mona blanca bajó a su espalda y tomó una sandía mientras se colgaba de la cola—Oye! Largo de aquí! —Le dijo a Naga en cuanto la vio. Naga le sacó la lengua—. Picara! Como te atreaves! Fuera de aquí!

Mientras peleaba por quitarle la sandía a la mona, Korra bajó los brazos por el extremo opuesto y tomó una. Naga dejó de forcejear y el vendedor fue a apilar esa sandía junto con las otras, notando que había un hueco vacío. Miró a la mona y ella se sacó el sombrero antes de desaparecer.

—Bien hecho Naga! —dijo Korra en el toldo, partió la sandía con la rodilla y le dio la mitad— El desayuno está servido.

Ambas comieron con avidez mientras se oían las ofertas de los comerciantes en el bazar.

—Señorita, compre una vasija, miren que divinas son —decía uno a una joven con el cabello cubierto por un hiyab modesto.

—Compre dátiles peras, tengo muchos pistachos —ofreció otro ante su intrigada mirada. Asami continuó caminando.

—Lleve un collar señorita, hermosos collares para una hermosa mujer.

—Pescado fresco! —dijo otro poniéndole el pescado en la cara, Asami dio un brinco.

—No señor, se lo agradezco mucho —Caminó sin mirar y tropezó con un hombre que estaba tragando fuego, haciendo que se atorara— Oh disculpe.

El hombre tosió humo y eructó fuego, haciendo que ella diera un brinco y su hiyab cayera hacia atrás. La diadema y los aros dorados brillaron bajo el sol.

—La verdad es que estoy apenada —Sonrió. Korra miró hacia su dirección y dejó de masticar en cuanto la vio.

—Guau —murmuró.

Asami se puso la manta de nuevo con sumo cuidado mientras miraba a un lado con sus bellos ojos maquillados. Korra se apoyó en una madera sin dejar de verla con expresión soñadora. Naga se le subió a la cabeza y movió una mano frente a sus ojos.

Justo en el puesto de al lado al que estaban, Asami se detuvo al ver a un niño observando hambriento una roja manzana apetitosa. Se le caía la remera por un hombro y tenía una mirada triste.

—Tienes hambre verdad? —Tomó una manzana y se la dio— Ten.

El niño partió en una dirección y ella en otra— Más te vale que tengas con qué pagar —dijo el vendedor.

—Pagar? —dijo volteando, la tomó de la muñeca.

—Nadie roba fruta de mi puesto!

—Lo siento señor, es que no.. Tengo dinero —dijo intentando zafarse.

—Ladrona!

—Se lo suplico, si me deja ir al palacio el sultán le pagará —rogó la pelinegra con miedo, al fin pudiendo apartar su mano. Korra se enderezó.

—No conoces acaso el castigo por hurto?! —dijo el hombre tomando su mano de nuevo y elevando su espada.

Los ojos de Asami brillaron con miedo—: No, por favor!

—Oh! Muchas gracias señor! —dijo Korra interponiéndose en medio, tomó la mano que sostenía la espada, se la quitó y se la dio a Asami a su espalda, entonces estrechó la mano del vendedor— Que bueno que la encontró! Te he estado buscando! —Le dijo a Asami con molestia.

—Que estas haciendo? —susurró Asami mientras la empujaba.

—Sigue el juego.

—Ehh.. —dijo el vendedor poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena— conoces a esta..?

—Si, por desgracia, es mi hermana —dijo cansada— está un poco loca —Hizo girar su dedo a un lado de su cabeza.

—Dijo que conoce al sultán! —La sacudió a Korra sujetando su chaleco.

—Jeje si —Se zafó— cree que la mona es el sultán.

Naga dejó de esculcar los bolsillos de las personas, Asami comprendió pronto el juego y se reverenció frente a la mona, extendiendo los brazos hasta el piso.

—Salve oh sultán, soy vuestra servidora.

Naga le dio unas palabras solemnes intentendibles y palmeó su cabeza.

—Que tragedia verdad? —Mientras el vendedor veía la escena, Korra tomó una manzana del puesto con su pie y se la tendió con la mano—. Pero no se perdió nada. Vamos hermanita —dijo tomando a Asami de los hombros— Te espera el doctor.

—Oh, hola doctor, como está? —Le dijo a un camello con mirada perdida.

—No no, no ese doctor —dijo empujándola— Vamos sultán!

Naga se reverenció una ultima vez balbuceando con solemnidad, pero al agacharse, de su chaleco escaparon monedas y manzanas. La mona gritó y recogió lo que pudo. Todos veían entre risas lo sucedido excepto el vendedor.

—Alto! Ladrones! —exclamó él, pero Korra tomó a Asami de la mano y las tres corrieron.

...

Corriendo sobre una rueda unida a un mecanismo, Ghazan el loro dijo—: Con todo respeto, no podríamos esperar una tormenta de verdad?

—Ahorra aire. Más rápido! —instó Zaheer y colocó el anillo del sultán en la cima de un reloj de arena, donde dos serpientes doradas lo sujetaron con sus colmillos uno frente al otro.

El perico gritó y corrió con más fuerza haciendo girar el mecanismo que creaba una tormenta de nubes oscuras en una burbuja sobre sus cabezas. La tormenta soltó un rayo que cayó en el anillo y lo atravesó hasta iluminar la parte inferior del reloj de arena.

—Despierten arenas del tiempo, revelen quién puede entrar a la cueva! —dijo Zaheer viendo de cerca el reloj. La arena se arremolinó y le mostró a una joven subiendo por una escalera de madera, seguida por una figura encapuchada— Ahí está ella. Mi diamante en bruto.

—Ese es? Esa es la idiota que estamos buscando?! —Ghazan se distrajo y rodó por la rueda y pasó por los mecanismos hasta chocar contra la pared medio desplumado.

—Que los guardias le den una cordial invitación al palacio —dijo Zaheer y rió con maldad.

—Ya casi, con cuidado.. —dijo Korra dándole la mano a Asami para ayudarla a subir, ésta tropezó en el techo y la morena la sujetó. Asami se levantó despacio sin quitar sus ojos de los azules.

—Ah, muchas gracias por salvarme de ese hombre —dijo acomodando su hiyab y apartándose.

—No fue nada.—La blanquecina sonrió. Naga le dio un largo palo de madera a Korra— Y eres nueva en el bazar?

Usó el palo para impulsarse y brincó por el espacio entre los dos edificios.

—Que? Tan obvia fui? —dijo con las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, no pasas desapercibida. —Asami le dedicó una mirada avergonzada, Korra se la quedó mirando soñadora hasta que entendió lo que dijo— No, digo, no sabes lo peligrosa que es Agrabah.

Korra estaba acomodando un tablón de madera a modo de puente para que cruzara cuando ella tomó una vara y brincó el abismo

—Aprendo rápido —dijo la pelinegra lanzándole la vara. Korra la atrapó asombrada.

—Si.. —Le pasó la vara a Naga, quien la miró con enfado, y tomó a Asami de la mano— Vamos, por aquí.—La guió a su refugio, a través de vigas caídas— Cuidado con la cabeza.

—Ah, aquí es donde vives? —dijo conteniendo el aliento.

—Así es, sólo Naga y yo, hacemos lo que queremos.

Había ventanas tapadas con tablas, cortinas deshilachadas, telarañas y vasijas rotas.

—Debe ser fabuloso.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero tiene una hermosa vista.—Corrió la cortina de la pared mostrando el brillante palacio con el atardecer de fondo— Ahh.. el palacio es fantástico, no?

—Ah, sí, es hermoso. —La sonrisa de Asami se eclipsó y le dio la espalda al paisaje, sentándose en un escalon.

—Que se sentirá vivir ahí? —dijo Korra sin dejar de ver el deslumbrante lugar—. Tener sirvientes, miles..

—Todos diciéndote cómo debes vestir y a donde ir —repuso ella con hastío. Korra rió.

—Es mejor que esto: siempre robando la comida y huyendo de los guardias —Le arrebató una manzana que Naga iba a comer.

—No se puede tomar ninguna decisión.

—A veces te sientes tan..

—Estas..

—Atrapada —dijeron ambas al unisono. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Korra le quitó la segunda manzana a Naga, la hizo rodar por su hombro y la empujó con el codo hasta Asami— Y de donde eres?

—Ah! Qué importa? Escapé de ahí y no pienso volver —dijo con la manzana entre manos.

—En serio? Por qué? —Korra le dio un mordisco a su manzana y le dio el resto a la mona. Caminó y se sentó junto a la pelinegra.

Naga hizo el ademán de lanzarle la manzana, pero la dejó caer puesto que Asami tenia una entera aún.

—Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme.

—Eso es.. Horrible —Naga estiró su brazo a la manzana reluciente— Naga!

La mona banca subió velozmente hasta la pared rota quejándose en su confuso lenguaje.

—Que? —dijo Asami.

—Eh... Naga dice que .. Eso está mal. —La mona se quedó impactada.

—Eso dijo?

—Si, eso piensa.

—Y.. Naga qué mas querrá decir? —dijo jugando con la manzana entre manos.

—Bueno que.. Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarte un poco —Korra se acercó un poco más a la joven mientras la mona se quejaba en el rincón.

—Dile que es muy tierna —dijo en voz baja mientras sus rostros se acercaban despacio, ambas cerraron un poco los ojos y prepararon sus labios cuando..

—Ahí está! —gritó el guardia entrando al refugio con otros dos siguiéndolo.

—Viene por mi! —dijeron ambas poniéndose de pie— ¿viene por ti?

—Mi padre debió enviarlos! —dijo sujetando sus mejillas mientras los guardias cortaban vigas para pasar.

—Confías en mi? —dijo Korra de pie en la pared derruida.

—Que?! —La miró.

—Confías en mi? —dijo mas seriamente, estirando la mano.

Dubitativa, ella acercó su mano y respondió—: Si.

—Pues salta! —Tomó su mano con rapidez, Naga se subió a su hombro y brincó.

Cayeron sanas y salvas por una cúpula abierta en una montaña de arena apilada, se pusieron de pie pero tropezaron con mas guardias. El líder tomó del cuello a Korra.

—Siempre nos encontramos, verdad, rata callejera? —Naga volvió a bajarle el sombrero, la morena le dio un golpe en el estomago y tomó a Asami.

—Corre! —dijo ella. Pero, había mas guardias esperando en la salida— Por aquí no!

El guardia líder tomó a Naga y la arrojó fuera de su cabeza, directo a una vasija. Alcanzó a tomar a Korra justo en el momento en que corría en dirección opuesta en busca de un escape.

—Te espera el calabozo! —exclamó arrojandola a los guardias.

—Sueltenme!

—Dejenla! —dijo Asami sujetando el brazo del guardia y golpeándolo sin resultados.

—Que tenemos aquí?! otra rata callejera? —Se rió y la empujo, haciendola caer al suelo.

Asami se levantó con ira en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Sueltenla, es una orden de la princesa —dijo quitándose el hiyab, mostrando su rostro y tiara con voz firme.

—Princesa Asami! —dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia, los demás guardias que sujetaban a Korra la obligaron a agacharse.

—Princesa?

—Pero qué hacéis aquí fuera del palacio y con ésta miserable? —Korra estaba asombrada, pensando en roda su conversación y comenzando a entender.

—Eso no te importa, hagan lo que les digo, liberenla! —Lo señaló con toda su autoridad.

—Oh lo haría princesa, pero tengo ordenes de Zaheer. Tendrás que arreglarlo con él.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo cruzada de brazos con enojo mientras veía que arrastraban a Korra.

...

—Zaheer! —llamó la princesa entrando a un salón del palacio con una chimenea encendida, el aludido apenas había salido de un pasadizo secreto.

—Princesa!.—Cerró el pasadizo corredizo pero Ghazan había quedado atrapado.

—Abrele! —gritó el, atorado.

—Como puedo serviros? —Zaheer abrió su capa para que ella no viera el pasadizo apenas abierto.

—Los guardias aprehendieron a una muchacha en el bazar siguiendo tus ordenes.

—Vuestro padre me ha encomendado mantener la paz en Agrabah, la muchacha es una delincuente.

—Cual fue su delito? —espetó con las manos en la cintura.

—No puedo respirar.. —rogaba el loro jalando la capa de Zaheer.

—Pues, raptar a la princesa desde luego.

—Zaheer! —dijo el perico. El otro le dio una patada y lo metió de nuevo dentro del pasadizo.

—Él no me raptó, yo escapé del palacio! —exclamó moviendo sus manos

—Ahh! Cielos! Pero que trágico acontecimiento —Caminó frotándose el cuello— Si lo hubiese sabido..—Asami se le acercó por detrás.

—Que quieres decir?

—Por desgracia la sentencia ya se ha llevado a cabo —dijo frente a ella, con su sombra oscureciendo el rostro de la blanquecina.

—Que sentencia?

—La muerte.

—Ah! —Se cubrió la boca con una mano, negando con la cabeza.

—Fue decapitada.

—No.. —Su mano descendió hasta su pecho y se sentó en el sillón tras ella.

—Me apena sobremanera, princesa —dijo y la tomó de los hombros.

—Como pudiste?! —Asami se alejó corriendo y llorando.

Ghazan salió del pasadizo tosiendo, se subió al hombro de Zaheer y respiró agitado—: Y como salió todo?

—Creo que lo entendió muy bien —sonrió.

...

En el jardín junto a la fuente, Asami lloraba mientras las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua. Oogi se le acercó y empujó su hombro. Con

—Es culpa mía, Oogi.—Se limpió las lagrimas y pensó— Ni siquiera supe su nombre —Volvió a llorar y abrazó al tigre.

Mientras tanto, en una mazmorra surcada por telarañas, ratas y cadenas colgantes, Korra tenía las manos apresadas sobre la cabeza contra una pared. Dejó de forcejear con las esposas y suspiró.

—Era la princesa. No lo puedo creer.. Debo haber parecido una completa estúpida.

—Yajuu, Korra.. —La mencionada elevó los ojos azules hasta una pequeña ventana con barrotes, allí estaba Naga— Hola..

—Naga! Ven acá, —La mona blanca bajó chillando mientras se colgaba de las cadenas hasta llegar a su regazo— ayudame con esto, quieres?

La mona chilló con enojo y la señaló. Se paró frente a ella y se puso el chaleco a modo de hiyab, parpadeando coqueta y agitando su cola. Entonces gritó de nuevo con enojo.

—Oye, estaba en aprietos —dijo Korra, la mona la miró enfadada, la morena continuó con mirada soñadora— Y valió la pena.

—Si si si —murmuró tomando una vara de metal de su chaleco y viendo si funcionaria en el cerrojo.

—No te preocupes Naga, no volveré a verla. Soy una rata callejera —La mona puso los ojos en blanco mientras forzaba la cerradura— y hay una ley. Tiene que casarse con un príncipe...

—Tadan! —exclamó bajando alegre en cuanto abrió las esposas, Korra se frotó las muñecas sin darse cuenta.

—Y yo.. Sólo soy una tonta.—Naga se cruzó de brazos.

—Serías tonta si te rindieras. —Naga se ocultó tras Korra en cuanto vieron al anciano que había hablado, oculto en las sombras.

—Quien eres tú?

—Un prisionero común, no lo ves? —dijo andando con un bastón, tenia joroba, era calvo y con una barba que casi se arrastraba. Llevaba una túnica vieja y raída— pero juntos, podemos más!

—Muy bien, te escucho.—dijo cautelosa.

—Hay una cueva, la cueva de las maravillas! Llena de los tesoros más grandes que puedas imaginar —dijo sacando de su túnica unos rubíes brillantes.

Korra miró asombrada y Naga salió por su hombro, embelesada con el brillo de las piedras.

—Con eso podrías impresionar incluso a tu princesa, comprendes? —Se alejó dando brincos con una pierna y le guiñó el ojo.

—Zaheer me estoy muriendo de calor aquí! —dijo Ghazan saliendo de debajo de la túnica del anciano. El anciano lo golpeó para que se metiera de nuevo.

—Pero la ley dice que sólo un príncipe..

—Tu conoces la regla de oro, me equivoco? —Dijo acercándose velozmente, poniendo su cara justo frente a la de ella— el que tiene oro pone las reglas.—Le sonrió.

—Por qué querrías compartir ese gran tesoro conmigo? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Necesito unas piernas jóvenes y una espalda fuerte para ir por él —dijo palmeando su espalda y pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Hay un problema, ella está ahí afuera y nosotros aquí —dijo señalando piso.

Negó con un dedo—. No es como crees —Con el bastón hizo que algunas piedras en una pared se movieran y revelaran una salida— Y bien? Hacemos un trato?

Korra miró la mano estirada del anciano y luego miró a Naga sobre su hombro, dubitativa.

**Hola! Al fin pude hacer esta adaptación! Wiii. Me encanta esta película. Como habrán visto y para variar, Zaheer es el malo esta vez. Ahora habrá que esperar para ver quién hace del genio. Muajaja. Creo que algunos imaginarán quien va a ser si leyeron mis otros fics y conocen mis personajes fetiche. Jaja.**

**Me muero de amor con las situaciones ambientadas al Korrasami esta vez. Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá! Gracias a Maria Sato y Gaby81 por sus comentarios en mis otros fics. Me encanta que les gusten estas adaptaciones.**

**Gracias por leer! Pronto voy a subir la actualización! Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra y la lámpara mágica****.**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni historias de Avatar la leyenda de Korra o Aladdin me pertenecen, sólo hago estas adaptaciones con fin de entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Korra y el anciano del calabozo pronto atravesaron la noche tormentosa, las ventiscas arremolinaban arena que se le metía en los ojos y ropa, con sus pies hundiéndose en las dunas, la joven jalaba un caballo y el anciano iba encima de éste, rapidamente hallaron la cueva con forma de cabeza de tigre y éste dijo cuando un trueno resonó:

—Quien osa perturbar mi sueño?

—Soy yo, Korra —dijo la morena, Naga estaba oculta bajo el chaleco de ella.

—Entra —dijo luego de inspeccionarla con los ojos brillantes— no toques nada más que la lampara.

El tigre abrió las fauces revelando una escalera que bajaba con un brillo al fondo.

—Traeme la lampara y luego te daré la recompensa! —dijo el anciano sacudiendo el bastón. Korra lo miró intrigada mientras Naga temblaba de miedo.

—Vamos Naga.

Bajó por una larga escalera sin pasamanos en un estrecho espacio, en medio de un abismo. Al fin llegó al fondo donde una pequeña abertura daba inicio a la cueva.

—Mira esto —dijo maravillada. Naga asomó la cabeza bajo el chaleco.

Montones de oro apilados por todos lados deslumbraban los ojos. Un androcefalo persa, monedas, jarras, vasijas, armas y puertas todo estaba hecho de oro.

—Con solo un puñado me haría más rica que el sultán.—Naga se bajó y corrió a un cofre de piedras preciosas y perlas—.Naga!

La mona se detuvo, cayendo sobre una alfombra azul, la miró apenada.

—No toques nada! Hay que encontrar ésa lámpara —dijo y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo rodeado de tesoros. Naga la siguió de mala gana. La alfombra sobre la que estaba se sacudió suavemente y elevó vuelo tras ellas.

La mona sintió un movimiento tras ella y volteó con violencia, encontrando a la alfombra desplegada tras ella; continuó caminando pero volvió a tener esa sensación, al girar, la alfombra estaba enrollada en un rincón; ésta vez la miró con recelo y chilló mientras corría a Korra, la jaló del pantalón y le señaló el objeto maligno, pero la morena se giró de mala gana.

—Naga! Quieres estarte quieta?

Más enojada que temerosa, la mona caminó tras su dueña. La alfombra rectangular de tonos azules y cafés se desplegó y dio lentos pasos con dos esquinas. Le picó la espalda a Naga, y en cuanto ésta se giró voló al otro lado y le tiró la cola. La mona blanca se volteó lanzando golpes pero no había nada allí. La alfombra le quitó su sombrero y se lo puso a sí misma, cuando le mostró a Naga, ésta chillo asustando a la alfombra también.

La mona blanca salió corriendo hasta tumbar a Korra y jalarle el pelo para que viera al objeto.

—Naga! Que te pasa..? —Vio a la alfombra asomándose y se maravilló— Una alfombra mágica. Ven, ven acá. No te vamos a hacer daño —dijo llamándola con una mano.

La alfombra se acercó dubitativa y tomó con una de sus esquinas el sombrero de la mona, le quitó el polvo y se lo acercó volando a su dueña. Pero la mona corrió a lo largo de Korra hasta resguardarse en su hombro.

—Tranquilizate Naga. Las alfombras no muerden.—La alfombra le dio el sombrero a ella y ella se lo tendió a la molesta mona— Gracias.

Naga se colgó del hombro femenino y movió el puño amedrentadora, la alfombra dejó caer su extremo superior y caminó lenta y pesarosa lejos de ambas.

—Oye ven, no te vayas —dijo Korra, la alfombra se señaló a si misma y volvió volando, enrollándose en la morena— sabes, buscamos una lámpara..

La alfombra movió uno de sus extremos sobre su "hombro" y voló, siendo seguida por Korra. Las guió por una enorme cueva de arena con columnas, estalactitas y estalagmitas del mismo material. Pasaron por un estrecho espacio hasta una cueva cuyo techo medía unos treinta metros y era muy profunda, más incluso que la primera sección llena de tesoros. En cambio, esta cueva tenía paredes de roca, el suelo cubierto de agua excepto un pequeño espacio donde desembocaba la estrecha entrada; no había salida, sólo un camino de solitarias rocas hasta una montaña de otras tantas, donde un brillo mágico iluminaba la cima.

—Espera —dijo seriamente Korra bajando al camino de rocas.

Naga se cruzó de brazos aburrida durante dos segundos, hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron junto a la entrada, la estatua de un mono hecha de oro puro, con un enorme rubí más grande que su propia cabeza entre las manos. Los ojos de la mona reflejaron el rubí rojo con avidez mientras se relamía. Korra llegó brincando hasta la montaña donde una escalera legaba a la cima, comenzó a subir con precaución los mas de cien escalones.

La alfombra mágica se giró a los lados hasta que vio a la hipnotizada mona acercándose a la piedra preciosa, la tomó de la cola y jaló al lado opuesto intentando detenerla. Korra al fin llegó a la cima donde una luz blanca iluminaba un pedestal con una pequeña lampara dorada encima.

—Esto es? Pasamos tantos problemas por esto, Naga? —Giró a verla y vio la situación. A la alfombra se le resbaló la cola de la mona, quien corrió al rubí— Naga! NO!

Naga tomó el rubí con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato la cavernosa voz del tigre resonó.

—Infieles.

Korra miró a los lados, la alfombra se sujetó el lugar donde debería estar su cabeza, la mona sonrió avergonzada y volvió a dejar el rubí en su lugar.

—Han tocado el tesoro prohibido, ahora nunca volverán a ver la luz del día!

El rubí se derritió en magma junto con la estatua del mono de oro, Naga corrió. El pedestal de la lampara ardió en un inmenso fuego y Korra comenzó a correr por las escaleras. Grandes rocas caían del techo hasta el agua, y las escaleras se deshicieron bajo los pies de la morena, haciéndola resbalar hasta el lago de magma en que se había convertido el agua. Antes de aterrizar en ese caldo ardiente, la alfombra la atrapó. Voló por toda la cueva hasta ver a la mona en medio del camino de rocas, donde explotaban una a una, dejándola indefensa.

—Naga! —gritó apretando las puntas de la alfombra para que se apresurase.

Justo antes de que la roca sobre la que estaba explotara, la morena pudo salvar a la aterrorizada mona. Volaron en la alfombra mientras una ola de magma ganaba altura hasta chamuscar sus cabellos. Volaron a través del lago burbujeante y pasaron por la estrecha entrada, pasaron por la cueva de roca con el magma siguiéndolas rápidamente. Avanzaron velozmente por los angostos corredores y una roca voló hacia sus cabezas, la morena a duras penas pudo agacharse mientras Naga se aferraba a su cabeza.

—Naga, no es momento de entregarse al pánico! —dijo quitándosela de encima ya que no la dejaba ver, pero la siguiente abertura daba a una pared— Pensándolo bien..

Se aferró con fuerza a la alfombra mientras ésta volaba en vertical al borde de la pared hasta una abertura de columnas griegas, esa era la entrada a la cueva de tesoros, donde el magma desembocó sin piedad y derritió toneladas de oro y piedras preciosas. Un géiser de fuego explotó en el piso frente a ellas mientras la mona jalaba del chaleco a Korra.

La alfombra mágica logró sortear cada repentino géiser explotando en su camino, incluso unas llamaradas de fuego que parecían, curiosamente, dos garras intentando atraparlas.

Los truenos y las nubes se arremolinaban afuera junto a unas nubes de arena mientras la cueva con cabeza de tigre gruñía. Justo cuando el grupo estaba por llegar a la salida, una roca impactó un extremo de la alfombra, haciendola caer a plomo. Korra y Naga chocaron con las despedazadas escaleras del comienzo de la cueva, y la morena apenas pudo sujetarse mientras la roca se desmoronaba.

—Ayudame anciano!

—Dame la lampara —dijo el anciano en la entrada.

—No puedo sostenerme! Dame la mano! —exclamó la morena estirando su mano.

—Primero la lampara! —espetó el anciano calvo con sus delgadas manos. Temblando, Korra tomó la lampara que colgaba de su cinturón y se la dio al anciano— jejejeje al fin!

Se la guardó en el abrigo raído mientras los truenos sacudían el suelo. Miró a la cueva y vio que Naga ayudaba a salir a Korra con dificultad. Le dio una patada a la mona y tomó a la joven de la muñeca.

—¡¿Que hace?!

—Te doy tu recompensa, tu eterna recompensa —dijo sacando un cuchillo de su ropa. Korra palideció, pero Naga llegó y le mordió el brazo con el que sostenía el cuchillo. El anciano dejó caer a la joven al abismo y miró con odio a la mona antes de lanzarla también.

Antes de tener una caída mortal, la alfombra pudo liberarse de la roca y las atrapó. El tigre rugió una vez más antes de deshacerse en arena, las nubes se disiparon y el clima se calmó. El anciano rió.

—Es mía! Es toda mía! —dijo arrancándose una barba postiza y buscó en su ropa, sin encontrarla— donde esta? No.. No!

..

En el palacio, el bajo sultán Hiroshi entró a los aposentos de la princesa, donde ella estaba sentada con los hombros caídos, acariciando a Oogi con pena.

—Asami, oh hija mía. Que tienes?

—Zaheer. —dijo con ojos rojos— Él ha hecho algo.. Terrible.

—Ya tranquila estrella mía —dijo apretando sus hombros decubiertos—, de seguro esto tiene arreglo, a ver, cuéntamelo todo —Se sentó junto a ella y la pelinegra hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

..

—Kograa despiegta.. —decía Naga sacudiendo a una inconsciente joven hasta que gruñó. La alfombra sobre la que estaba ella se levantó despacio dejándola sentada.

—Umm.. Mi cabeza. —Miró arriba, donde la salida había desaparecido— Estamos atrapadas. Ese maldito chacal!—Estiró el puño amenazador, y Naga chilló molesta también— ese traicionero, quien sea que fuera tiene la lámpara..

Korra se sentó pesarosa pero Naga la vio con confianza y sacó la lampara de su espalda.

—Eres una pequeña pilla peluda —Se rió Korra tomando la lámpara— Parece un cacharro sin ningún valor. Creo que tiene algo escrito, pero no se ve bien.. —Korra frotó la lampara mientras la alfombra veía tras su hombro y Naga sobre su cabeza.

De repente la lámpara se puso roja y soltó fuegos artificiales por su abertura, Korra la sujetó con dificultad mientras las luces brillantes continuaban explotando, las otras dos se refugiaron tras unas rocas. Las nubes de humo y brillo rodearon a la morena y ascendieron hasta que una forma salió de ellas.

—AHHHHHHHH! Ay! —dijo haciendo sonar su cuello— Diez mil años dormido! Puede ocasionar fuerte tortícolis! No te quisiera colgar pero espera —Le dijo el hombre brillante a Korra, la tomó con su gran mano del chaleco y la colgó de una roca, el hombre de cabello negro tomó su cabeza y la hizo girar 360 grados— que bien se siente estar fuera de ahí!

Naga y la alfombra ayudaron a bajar a Korra. El joven luminoso tomó el extremo donde deberían estar sus piernas, sin embargo se perdía debajo de la cintura en una nube vaporosa verde, que acababa alargada con un micrófono en su extremo.

—Me gusta estar de nuevo con ustedes damas y caballeros, y usted como se llama? —dijo hablando al micrófono y luego lo puso frente a Korra.

—Ah Korra.

—Bienvenida a mi genio entrevista. Yo soy Bolin,—Un cartel de neón con el nombre de la morena brilló tras ellos— podría decirte Ko, o tal vez decirte Rra, o tal vez Firulais! Ven bonito! —Su ropa se volvió irlandesa y llamó con su altura de diez metros a un lado, pero de inmediato se convirtió él mismo en un perro con la misma piel verde brillante. Korra fruncio las cejas.

—Creo que me golpeé fuerte la cabeza —dijo sujetando su cabeza.

—Oye, te molesta si fumo? —dijo el perro, explotando en una nube de humo de la que salió de nuevo el joven pelinegro— espero no haberte chamuscado.. Pero qué pasa, Pabu!? Creo no haberte visto en algunos milenios —Le dijo a la alfombra que de inmediato chocó los cinco con el genio—, bien bien!. Oye.. Eres bastante mas baja que mi ultimo amo, o será que yo estoy engordando? —Una enorme barriga le apareció— mejor mirame de perfil, estoy diferente?

—Espera un momento yo.. Soy tu ama?

—Eso es! —Le puso un birrete y un diploma en la mano— Eres muy inteligente! Que deseas de mi? Estaba atrapado sin salida! —exclamó encerrándose en un cubo transparente— alguien siempre imitado —dijo libre con un pequeño Bolín marioneta sobre su regazo— Pero nunca igualado! —Montones de otros genios iguales lo rodearon y una luz lo iluminó— Soy Bolín! El genio de la lampara! Estamos aquí para cumplir sus deseos, gracias, gracias..

Las copias del genio aplaudieron mientras la confundida Korra se ponía de pie, aún con la lampara en mano, y Naga en su hombro.

—Oye, cumplir mis deseos?

—Tres para ser exacto! Y ni uno mas! Nada, cero! No hay intercambios ni devoluciones.

—Seguro que estoy soñando —murmuró a Naga.

—Ama! Creo que no estás captando el movimiento aquí, así que por qué no te sientas mientras ilumino el escenario con mi talento? —Unos brillos hicieron levitar a Korra hasta sentarla en unas rocas, Bolín se elevó enorme de nuevo y cayó frente a la morena, de sus manos salieron varios bandidos con espadas.

—_Ni sherezada ni Ali baba pudieron nunca imaginar, la suerte que mi ama mostrará con la gran magia que la hará triunfar. Que a sus puños brinde un gran poder, un arsenal tremendo poseer._

Bolín apareció tras Korra y sus brazos se transformaron en los suyos haciendo volar a los bandidos. De pronto se encontraron en un ring de pelea, donde el genio le frotó los hombros y luego se convirtió en un cohete que voló alrededor de Naga y se detuvo frente a Korra, saliendo como un mini Bolín de la lampara.

—_Y vaya que sorpresas va a tener, sólo la lampara debe frotar! _

Hizo que la morena frotara la lampara y apareció grande y solemne frente a ella, haciéndola sentarse junto a la mona y la alfombra en una mesa con menús.

—_Le diré: mi ama Korra, que es lo que va a pedir? Tomaré su orden porque usted tiene un amigo fiel en mi jujuju._

Apareció como mayordomo francés y luego hizo aparecer un pollo asado en la mesa, Korra lo miró asombrada hasta que la cabeza de Bolín apareció entre las patas.

—_La vida es un bufete y yo te serviré, ¿en secreto qué me pedirá? Tiene un amigo fiel en mi. _

De repente apareció en un sillón con varios Bolín, uno peinandola, otro maquillando, otro pintando sus uñas y otro arreglando sus pies. En un parpadeo apareció con la alfombra y Naga abanicandola en un enorme trono rodeada de oro y joyas tal como la cueva solía ser. Bolín apareció a su espalda y creó montones de comida frente a la morena.

—_Si, dar buen servicio es nuestro orgullo, es la jefe, la reina, la Sah. Hay que pedir siempre lo mejor y otro poco más de baklava. Algo de la lista A y todo de la B. Hoy me late ayudarte, tienes un amigo fiel en mi._

Bolín comenzó a bailar con un traje blanco y galera, en medio de dos grandes manos que bailaban con él. Desapareció entre ambas y volvió a aparecer al siguiente segundo, haciendo malabares con cuatro de sus cabezas.

—_Esto puedo hacer —_Le pasó sus cabezas a Korra y ella hizo aún mejores malabares— _Y eso puede ella! _

Se sacó a sí mismo de su manga como un conejo que se convirtió en dragón y soplando fuego, tres odaliscas salieron de las llamas. Comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la morena.

—_Miren aquí! Y quien puede abracadabra romperlo así. Y a las chicas desaparecer. Sorprendido no debes estar, estoy listo siempre a responder. Puedes mi buena fe verificar, a tu servicio un genio está. _

Korra vio al pequeño Bolín de nuevo frente a ella, brincó desde sus manos hasta un estanque que se convirtió en un contrato que la enrolló y luego desenrollo. Sacó una larga lista de su oído.

—_Puedes contar con mi fuerza mágica y tus deseos realizando voy. Dame ésta lista kilométrica frota la lampara y veras quien soy! Oh oh._

Se frotó la retaguardia con la lista y luego la usó como látigo, haciendo aparecer varios hombres que lo reverenciaban y luego se volvieron las odaliscas, una de ellas se inclinó frente a la morena para darle un beso, pero a ultimo momento se convirtió en el genio. Hizo que tomara su gran mano y disparó, creando elefantes, camellos que bailaban, odaliscas, oro, barcos y fuegos artificiales. Naga llenó su sombrero con monedas mientras Bolín bailaba.

—_Mi ama Korra pida uno, dos o tres estoy dispuesto porque usted tiene un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel, tiene! Un amigo.. Fiel en mi!_

El genio giró en un remolino y absorbió todo de nuevo. Aparecieron en la oscura y fría cueva con el enorme Bolín viéndola bajo un cartel que pedía aplausos. Korra aplaudió asombrada, Naga vacío su sombrero pero molesta se dio cuenta de que no había nada en el.

—Que va a ser maestra?

—Tu, vas a concederme tres deseos de lo que sea.. No?

—Ah, bueno, casi, casi. Hay algunas clausulas inaccesibles para un genio —dijo contando con sus dedos hasta crear mas de diez dedos en su mano.

—O sea..?

—Regla numero uno! —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros— No puedo matar a nadie, así que —Se decapitó y su cabeza dijo desde su mano—: No me lo pidas. Regla numero dos: no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien —dijo con voz romantica, su cara se convirtió en unos labios y lo besó— me da un no sé qué qué se yo. Y regla numero tres: no puedo traer a los muertos del mas allá —dijo con la piel babosa, rostro de zombie y ojos amarillentos mientras la sacudia de los hombros— No me gusta! Es horroroso! Fuera de eso, lo que quieras.

El enorme genio se arrodilló frente a ella esperando. Korra y Naga se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice

—Las clausulas son limitaciones en deseos? Vaya, qué genio mas poderoso. —dijo sarcástica a Naga— No puede resucitar muertos? No se, Naga. No podría sacarnos ni de esta cueva.. Mejor vamos a buscar la salida.

Un enorme pie les cerró el paso.

—Perdoname? Mira cómo me tienes, tú frotaste mi lampara, tú fuiste la que me despertó, tú me trajiste aquí y ahora quieres abandonarme? —Korra oía cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa igual a la de Naga— Fíjate que no, eso sí que no lo acepto! Vas a tener tus deseos así que sientense!

Ambas se sentaron en la alfombra magica.

—Las salidas están aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí —Señalaba el genio con voz femenina, con montones de brazos desde su torso— Están en todas partes! Estamos listos? Vamos! Vamos!

Hizo volar la alfombra hacia el techo y con una propulsión brillante atravesaron la arena y el cielo amaneciendo.

...

—Zaheer, esto es inaudito, si no fuera por todos tus años como mi leal sirviente.. —decia el sultán desde su trono, con voz molesta— Pero de ahora en adelante vas a consultar las sentencias de prisioneros conmigo antes de que los decapiten!

—Le aseguro que ya no se repetirá.. —dijo el consejero reverenciado.

—Asami —dijo Hiroshi tomando la mano de su hija—. Zaheer, tratemos ahora de olvidar todo este penoso asunto, si? —El sultán juntó las manos de ambos y el conejero atrajo a la princesa.

—Mis más sinceras y humildes disculpas a vos también princesa.

—Al menos algo bueno saldrá del matrimonio a la fuerza —dijo ella, quitando su mano, lo miró desafiante y espetó—: cuando sea reina tendré el poder para deshacerme de ti.

Zaheer rió, pero ella dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Así esta mejor, ya todo esta arreglado, ahora volviendo a lo del pretendiente.. Asami? Asami! —Corrió tras su hija y Zaheer convirtió su sonrisa en una mueca de odio.

—Si hubiera conseguido esa lampara..!

—Tendré el poder para deshacerme de ti. —Se burló Ghazan— Grrrr! Y pensar que tendremos que continuar humillándonos frente a ese bolonio y su bolonia hija por el resto de nuestras vidas. No puede ser!

—No, Ghazan. Sólo hasta que encuentre a su bolonio esposo —dijo él caminando hasta un balcón desde el que se veía el jardin con el loro en su hombro— luego nos desterrará, o liquidará!

Ambos se miraron con horror sujetando su cuello.

—Espera! Espera Zaheer, que tal si tú fueras el bolonio esposo?

—Que?!

—Mira: tú te casas con la princesa, —dijo el loro caminando a su otro hombro— y entonces tú te vuelves sultán!

—Ah.. Qué idea interesante.. —dijo entrando de nuevo y sentándose en el trono

—Muy interesante! Entonces tiramos al afable suegro y a la princesa berrinchuda por un precipicio —Se lanzó desde el bastón de serpiente al piso riendo.

—Jaja! Me encanta tu vil y perversa mentecilla.

...

Descendiendo hasta un oasis en medio del desierto, Korra y sus nuevos amigos oían las palabras de la azafata Bolín.

—Aerolíneas alfombra mágica les agradece su preferencia les rogamos no levantarse de sus asientos hasta que los motores se detengan.—La parte delantera de la alfombra se convirtió en escalones de tela y Naga bajó con la morena— Gracias por viajar con nosotros, vuelvan pronto! Jaja que tal?! —dijo con su apariencia normal de genio— Que te pareció eso Mustafa el incrédulo?

—Si que me convenciste.. —dijo Korra, mirando alrededor— y que hay de mis tres deseos?

—Me traicionan mis oídos? Tres? Acabas de gastar uno! —exclamó extendiendo el índice hacia la morena.

—Ah no, yo nunca te pedí salir de la cueva. Eso fue por cuenta tuya —Lo señaló. Bolín la señaló a ella con una sonrisa y se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Ahora sí me aborregé —dijo convirtiéndose en borrego— Ya no mas hora feliz! Ya no mas dos por uno!

—Muy bien, así que tres deseos.. —Se paseó Korra seguida por la pensativa alfombra— Quiero desquitarlos. Bolín, tú que pedirías?

—Yo? Nadie me había preguntado eso. Bueno, en mi caso.. No, olvidalo.

—Que?

—No, no.. Para que..?

—Si, dímelo!

Bolin se mordió el labio— Libertad.

—Eres un prisionero? —dijo ella viendo la lampara.

—Ya sabes, es parte de este numerito del genio: poderes cósmicos geniales y todo! —dijo midiendo veinte metros, con los planetas a su alrededor mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo— Aquí dentro de esta lamparita —dijo metiéndose a la lampara entre las manos de Korra.

—Oye eso es horrible, genio.

—Ah pero ser libre.. Ah.. No estar siempre: ¿qué deseas? ¿Que deseas? ¡¿Qué deseas?! —rogó al final jalando a Korra del chaleco— ser yo mismo. Eso sería más maravilloso que todos los tesoros y toda la magia de todo el mundo! —Se elevó flotando en el aire, con sus manos esposadas viendo al cielo— pero por favor! De qué estoy hablando? Eso no va a pasar nunca, tienes que despertar Bolín por favor! Ya baja de las nubes! —Se golpeó la cabeza y se sentó en una roca.

—Por qué no?

—La única forma de lograrlo sería que mi amo deseara mi libertad. Y adivina cuantas veces me han liberado? —Korra se hundió de hombros.

—Pues yo te voy a liberar.

—Si, si, como no? —Su cabeza se convirtió en la de pinocho y le creció la nariz.

Korra le empujó la nariz de nuevo—. Si, en serio, te lo prometo! Después de usar mis dos deseos, usaré el tercero para liberarte —Le dio la mano.

—Es accesible, trato hecho —dijo el pelinegro estrechando su mano— pues que venga la magia!. De acuerdo, que es lo que tú mas deseas?

—Bueno, hay una muchacha —dijo rascando su cuello.

—Error! Recuerda que no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de alguien! —dijo Bolín dándole algunos toques en la cabeza.

—No no no, pero es que ella es inteligente, graciosa, y.. —Se apoyó en una palmera.

—Bonita?

—Muy hermosa! —El genio rodó los ojos, soñador— Tiene unos ojos que te obligan a..! Y un cabello que es..! Y su sonrisa..—Se dejó caer de lado sonriendo.

—Mon ami, se la merde —dijo Bolín en un rincón con Naga y la alfombra bebiendo vino en una mesa francesa

—Pero es la princesa, la única manera sería que yo fuera.. —Se le iluminó el rostro— Oye.. Puedes hacerme princesa?

—A ver, pollo a la reina? —dijo con un delantal rosa mientras veía un libro de recetas, sacó un pollo con corona y lo tiró a un lado— cangrejo a la Sirenita.. —Del libro salió Lin y se aferró a su dedo— Bajo del mar! —exclamó tirándola a otro lado, cambio de página y lo encontró—.. Ah, cómo hacer una princesa. Es oficial? Di las palabras mágicas.

—Genio, deseo que me conviertas en princesa!

—Sí, señor! —vitoreó y se vistió como un diseñador, poniendo un espejo detrás de Korra— Ay no, ese traje no me gusta nada, parece del siglo pasado, que quieres decir con estos parches? Que eres pobre? Ay no, a trabajar, aquí, allá y acuya!

La midió con una cinta métrica que acabó hecha un moño en su pecho, la soltó y un fino traje de la realeza la vistió. Con un traje entero en color blanco con detalles dorados, gorro con una pluma azul y capa a juego.

—Wuuu! Me encanta! Muy fuerte! —dijo Bolin sacando pecho, Korra se miró al espejo sonriendo— na.. Todavía falta algo.. Tal vez sea.. Ah! Medio de transporte! Ven acá monita, —Aplaudió, Naga se escondió tras la alfombra— aquí, aquí.

Unos brillos mágicos la atrajeron hasta el genio.

—Y que mejor manera de entrar a la ciudad de Agrabah que montando tu camello ultimo modelo?! —Naga se convirtió en un camello— cuidado porque escupe. Mmm.. No, no me gusta. No se que sea, tal vez.. —decía haciendo sonar sus dedos y cambiando la forma de Naga a voluntad, al final la mona la miró con horror— Ah si! Uno dos tres cuatro cinco seis siete ocho!

Le disparó magia a la mona y se convirtió en una enorme elefanta. Naga se miró en el reflejo de un estanque y parpadeó incrédula, piafó y subió rápidamente por una palmera, aún con su cola de mona. La palmera se dobló bajo su peso, apareciendo justo frente a Korra.

—Naga, te ves muy bien —dijo la morena.

—Tiene el vestuario, tiene el elefante, pero todavía no hemos terminado! Sujetate el turbante muchacha! —Montones de fuegos articiales de magia iluminaron el oasis.

...

Haciendo una montaña de animales de juguetes en su sala del trono, el sultán estaba apilando ahora de uno en uno en la cima, con una base de caballos, elefantes y una Bestia en miniatura.

—Mi señor! —Abrió la puerta con fuerza Zaheer, haciendo que la torre se desmoronara— he encontrado la solución al problema de su hija

—El problema de su hija, ak.

—Oh, en serio? —Sonrió cuando el consejero se acercó al trono con un largo pergamino.

—Aqui esta : "si la princesa no ha conseguido esposo para la fecha fijada.. El sultán podrá elegir por ella, "

—Toma toma —Decía Hiroshi intentando darle una galleta al loro en el descansa brazos— pero Asami rechazó a todos los pretendientes, como voy a escoger a alguien..?

—No os preocupéis señor, hay mas —Ghazan suspiró pero el sultán aprovechó y le metió una galleta en el pico—. "En el caso de que no se encuentre un príncipe apropiado, la princesa deberá desposar entonces a.. " Ah, que interesante. —Lo miró misterioso dejando de leer.

—A quien? Dilo!

—Dice que al gran visir, ah, pero si refiere a.. mi.—dijo con fingida inocencia.

—Yo leí que sólo un príncipe puede casarse con la princesa —repuso el sultán tomando un extremo del pergamino y leyendo con un monóculo— estoy seguro, yo lo vi por aquí..

—A problemas urgentes medidas drásticas, mi señor —dijo arrebatándole el pergamino y hechizándolo con su bastón.

—Medidas drásticas.. —dijo hipnotizado.

—Ordenareis a la princesa que se case conmigo.

—Ordenaré a la princesa.. —Parpadeó y repuso—: pero tú eres demasiado viejo.

—La princesa se casará conmigo! —espetó usando su magia de nuevo, hechizándolo.

—La princesa se.. —Unas trompetas resonaron afuera— Que es eso? Que es esa musica? —Salió corriendo y se asomó por el balcón que daba a la ciudad— Zaheer ven! Tienes que ver esto!

_Gloria a la princesa Korra, viva princesa!_

Bolín, con un bronceado y unas antorchas, iba al frente de varios camellos montados con jinetes que llevaban grandes canastos. Hombres cantaron mientras llevaban campanas, llamando la atención de mercaderes, niños y campesinos. Decenas de hombres con turbantes lanzaron espadas curvas y las atraparon con gracia, varias odaliscas bailaron con ropa sugerente y pañuelos de colores vibrantes en la calle.

—Abran camino en el gran bazar, eh tú! Una estrella va a pasar ¿quien es el primero que la va a admirar? Mira! Viene ya, tambores a tocar, a la chica van a adorar.—cantaba el genio bailando entre las personas. La princesa apareció montada en una elefanta blanca— Princesa Korra, honor a ti, Korra Ababua. De rodillas a sus pies quedense ahí.

Le quitó la alfombra bajo los pies de los guardia y ellos debieron arrodillarse. Naga sonrió satisfecha y se quitó el sombrero con su trompa de elefante.

—_Felices admiraran con dominguero salaam, su séquito sensacional, sin mentir._

El sultán y Ghazan bailaban en el balcón, Zaheer miró con odio a su loro. Bolín tomó a un campesino de las piernas haciéndolo caminar con las manos como una carrerilla y comenzó a levantar decenas de campesinos uno sobre otro, quienes se sujetaron entre sí y le dieron la mano a la imponente Korra, de pie en Naga.

—Princesa Korra reinas aquí, Korra Ababua. —Varios campesinos se le cayeron encima, pero con un disparo de magia del genio, ella pudo levantarlos y hacer formas con ellos— Es mas fuerte que diez hombres del visir.

—Las hordas enfrentará —dijo el genio vestido como anciano entre la multitud.

—A más de cien vencerá! —dijo ésta vez como un niño entre los huérfanos.

Las personas comenzaron a vitorear a la princesa, de pie sobre la elefanta, saludaba a la multitud. Asami salió a su balcón y vio lo que ocurría.

_Lleva muchos camellos dorados. _

—Esto si que es un desfile Lola —dijo el genio como un relator, viendo docenas de hombres cargando estatuas de camellos de oro.

_Pavos reales son cincuenta y tres. _

—Fabuloso Raúl, me encantan las plumas.—dijo Bolín como una periodista, con el enorme carro lleno de féminas bellas y pavos reales moviendo sus plumajes.

_Luego siguen mamíferos raros_

—Que gran colección —dijo Bolín como leopardo a unos niños, mientras enormes globos con forma de animales flotaban en el cielo.

—Te digo que es de gran clase como ves.—dijo como cabra entre la multitud.

Naga caminó frente al viejo edificio de odaliscas donde Korra había ingresado tiempo atrás. Varias jóvenes suspiraban al verla, Bolín apareció como una gruesa mujer con velo tras ellas.

—Princesa Korra, un maniquí, Korra Ababua —cantó el genio.

—No hay duda de que es muy atractiva, extraordinaria. Y todo lo que tiene es impresionante —decian las jóvenes. Korra las miró con una sonrisa arrogante, flexionando los brazos.

—Tiene un cuerpo que quisiera para mi! —exclamó Bolín, haciendo que sus músculos parecieran más abultados.

Asami bufo y apoyó su rostro en una mano mientras veía a aquellas mujeres.

— A la plaza hay que escapar, el velo hay que ajustar, con éxtasis admirar a la princesa Korra! —dijo Bolín.

—Es una triunfadora, que me rompe el corazon.—cantaron las jóvenes cuando Korra les envió un beso, dejándose caer sobre el genio, Asami negó y se alejó del balcón—Ya siento y adoro su vestir tan elegante..

_Lleva 96 monos persas. _

—Llevan los monos! Vamos a verlos! —Bailaban los guardias.

_Generosa con todos aquí_.

Korra lanzó monedas de oro entre las multitudes, recordando a aquél príncipe miserable que la trató tan mal días atrás. Los campesinos tomaron las monedas agradecidos y otros esclavos llegaron cargando riquezas sobre sus cabezas. Todos iban encaminados hacia el palacio, subiendo largas escaleras con la elefanta a la cabeza. El sultán corrió a abrirles.

_Lleva esclavos, guerreros, doncellas orgullosos de ella, le sirven bien, lo quieren bien. Nunca hubo lealtad así. Princesa Korra, princesa Korra._

Hiroshi abrió apenas la enorme puerta pero Zaheer la cerró con una sonrisa, el piso retumbó y se abrió a la fuerza. Bailarinas, malabaristas y una elefanta entraron.

—Princesa Korra, amas así, Korra Ababua. La hermosa princesita es para ti. —cantó el genio como malabarista sacando a bailar al sultán— Por eso hoy lo verán, tan deslumbrante y galán.

_Con sesenta elefantes, llamas y osos. Sus leones, cornetas, y sus fakires. Sus cocineros, panaderos, sus aves raras que gloria dan a la princesa Korra._

Todos cantaron y se presentaron frente al sultán que voló hasta su trono. Bolín se escondió en la lampara bajo el sombrero de Korra. Los sirvientes exclamaron el nombre de la joven y el llegó volando en su alfombra mágica hasta el sultan.

Zaheer echó a todos los presentes viendo con furia a la joven reverenciada frente al trono.

—Esplendido. Absolutamente esplendido.—Aplaudió el sultán.

—Ejem, majestad —dijo Korra, bajando con un brinco de la alfombra— Vengo de lejanas tierras para pedirle la mano de su hija.

—La princesa Korra Ababua, claro, encantado de conocerte —dijo jalando su mano y estrechandola— este es mi visir real, Zaheer, él también está encantado.

En un rincón, el mencionado miraba con el ceño fruncido—: estoy en éxtasis. Me temo princesa apupú..

—Ababua —dijo Korra con una reverencia que puso la pluma de su sombrero en la nariz de Zaheer.

—Como gustes —Se alejó Zaheer—, no puedes aparecer por las puertas y esperar que..

—Caramba, este artilugio es de lo más interesante —dijo el sultán viendo la alfombra, que le tiró del bigote— Supongo que sería muy molesto si..

—Por favor su majestad, sus deseos son ordenes —aceptó Korra.

Pronto, el sultán estaba montado en la alfombra mágica, volando por todo el lugar. Persiguió un largo trecho a Ghazan, quien pudo al fin evadirlo pero no se dio cuenta de una columna de mármol y se golpeó con ella. El sultán voló entre columnas riendo, hasta que la alfombra descendió y lo dejó en el brillante piso.

—Que te pareció Zaheer?

A diferencia de la alegría del sultán, incluso la alfombra se mareó por tantas vueltas: dio algunos pasos y cayó rendida, atrapada por la trompa de Naga.

—Oh si parece que tengo facultades para esto. Sí, es una joven de lo mas agradable —dijo apretando la mejilla de Korra. Y además es de la realeza. —Se acercó a Zaheer y susurró—: si tenemos suerte ya no tendrás que casarte con Asami, Zaheer.

—No confío en ella alteza.

—Tonterías, siempre me he enorgullecido de juzgar muy bien a las personas!

—Juzgo muy bien a las personas, ja! —Se burló Ghazan a los pies de una columna.

—A Asami sí le va a gustar ésta —decía el sultán, al tiempo que la princesa entraba por las grandes puertas bordeadas de cortinas azules.

—Y seguro que a mi me gustará la princesa Asami —dijo Korra con arrogancia.

—No, Alteza! Debo interferir en nombre de la princesa —dijo Zaheer interfiriendo entre ambos— Esta joven es igual que todos los demás, qué le hace pensar que es digna de la princesa? —espetó en su cara.

—Yo, majestad, soy la princesa Korra Ababua —dijo sonriendo de lado, empujando con un dedo el pecho de Zaheer lejos de ella— Bastará con conocerme para que me acepte.

Asami enrojeció de rabia.

—Como puede decir eso? Cómo se atreven? Todos aquí tratando de definir mi futuro —exclamó mientras todos ganaban un repentino interés en mirar sus pies— Yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar! —dijo y se fue tras unas cortinas.

—Ay alá, —dijo el sultán. Korra estiró la mano pero las palabras no salieron de su boca— No te preocupes. Princesa Korra, sólo hay que darle tiempo para que se calme.—Ambos se alejaron caminando por una alfombra roja.

—Ya es tiempo de despedir a esa princesa abubu —dijo serio Zaheer.

...

**Hola! **

**Por cierto que en el anterior cap me olvidé de decir que Salaam alaikum significa Dios te de seguridad, y un hiyab es el manto que usan las mujeres del islam para cubrir su cabello. **

**Gracias a Mndez por tu review! Me encanta que te guste. No pude actualizar antes porque anduve ocupada, pero voy a intentar hacerlo más seguido! Sólo queda un cap ahora y también voy a actualizar mi otro fic llamado "Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora", así que pasen y vean si les gusta el Korrasami, los dramas y la fantasía. **

**Se abren las votaciones para la siguiente adaptación. Por mi parte propongo Hércules, que tiene varios fanarts pero no conozco que le hayan hecho una adaptación, acepto sugerencias, opiniones e ideas locas. **

**Gracias por leer, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra y la lampara mágica****.**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni las historias de Aladdin y Avatar la Leyenda de Korra me pertenecen. Sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 3**

De noche, en el jardín del palacio, Korra y sus amigos estaban sentados bajo el firmamento, cercanos al balcón de los aposentos de la princesa.

—Ah, que voy a hacer? Asami ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo. Sabía que no funcionaria ésta tontería de la princesa.. —Se quejó sacándose el turbante.

Naga estaba peleando con una banana, intentando abrirla, pero de nuevo la apretó con tanta fuerza que explotó en su ojo y la acabó tirando a una pila a su espalda. El genio estaba jugando al ajedrez con la alfombra.

—Mueve ya! —dijo Bolín. La alfombra tomó la reina y envió a volar a uno de sus piezas— Buena jugada. Increíble, me está ganando un tapete.

—Genio! Necesito ayuda! —dijo Korra. Bolín le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Mire, amiga, escuche, si quiere cortejar a la dama tendrá que disparar directo, si? —dijo como mafioso.

—Que?

Bolín apareció frente a un pizarron, marcando despacio las palabras escritas—: Dile. La. Verdad!

—Claro que no! —Paso una mano por el pizarron y se evaporó— Si Asami llegara a enterarse que sólo soy una rata callejera.. Ah, se reiría de mi.

Se puso el turbante y se transformó en una lampara, cuyo bombillo era el genio hablando con voz fina—: Que se te prenda el foco, a las mujeres les gusta reír! —Korra apagó la luz y el genio se apareció a su lado— Korra, ya hablando en serio.. Tienes que ser tu misma.

—Eso es lo ultimo que quiero ser.—Le quitó su sombrero de las manos y se lo puso— Muy bien, iré a verla. Tengo que lucir segura, confiable, elegante, ¿como me veo? —dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas, con su ropa blanca y capa.

—Igual a una princesa —dijo Bolín y dejó caer sus hombros. La vio emprender vuelo sobre la alfombra con pena.

En sus aposentos, la joven estaba acostada en un sillón con mirada triste, con el tigre Oogi a sus pies.

—Princesa Asami? —Tanto la joven como el tigre miraron el amplio balcón.

—Quien es? —respondió ella.

—Yo, la princesa Korra —dijo apresurada al bajar de la barandilla— ejem, la princesa: Korra Ababua —Puso una mano en su cadera y habló con seguridad.

—Yo no deseo verla —espetó asomándose entre las cortinas y cerrándolas.

—No, no, princesa, dame una oportunidad —Quiso ir tras ella pero un rugido la detuvo— tranquilo, tranquilo —Le dijo al tigre que la arrinconó sobre la barandilla.

—Como va nuestra pequeña casanova? —dijo Bolín bajo el balcón. La alfombra se cortó el cuello imaginario, el genio se golpeó la frente.

—Quieto, tranquilo.. —Le decía la morena al tigre, intentando alejarlo con su turbante. Asami la vio con curiosidad.

—Espera Oogi —El tigre se alejó y Korra se puso pronto el sombrero— que.. ¿no te conozco?

—No, no —dijo bajando de la barandilla.

—Pareces alguien que conocí en el bazar —insinuó acariciando a Oogi.

—Que? El bazar? No, mis sirvientes son los que van al bazar —dijo sonriendo, apoyándose en la barandilla con confianza— incluso mis sirvientes tienen sirvientes que van al bazar por ellos así que.. —Sopló una abeja que le revoloteaba cerca— No pude estar en el bazar.

—No, supongo que no —Se desilusionó ella.

—Ya no hables de ti casanova! Ahora habla de ella! —exclamó en su oído la abeja que resultó ser el genio— Que es inteligente, graciosa, su cabello, sus ojos, lo que sea! Lo que tú quieras! Pero dilo ya!

—Ejem, princesa Asami eres tan.. —dijo mirando el cielo, buscando la palabra perfecta.

—Maravillosa, magnífica, única, —recomendaba la abeja— Ahh.. Puntual!

—Puntual!

—Puntual? —dijo Asami mirándola.

—Ehh.. Hermosa!

—Uh! Estuvo cerca! —dijo la abeja.

—Hmm.. Y soy rica también.. —dijo suavemente la pelinegra, alejándose del tigre.

—Si.. —concordó Korra con galantería.

—Hija de un sultán.. —Se acercó despacio.

—Ya lo sé.. —Sonrió la morena.

—Un buen partido para cualquier persona de la realeza —Se le acercó con una mirada sugestiva, Korra se hizo atrás.

—Ah, si, si, alguien de la realeza, como yo.—dijo Korra incómoda, arrinconada en la barandilla por Asami que actuaba tal como su tigre.

—Peligro! Peligro! —exclamó la abeja, con su aguijón brillando en rojo cerca del oído de su ama.

—Así es, como tú —dijo Asami picando con su dedo desde su pecho hasta su nariz— Y como tantos otros petulantes y vanidosos que he conocido!

Le bajó el sombrero y le tapó la cara con su capa.

—Oye espera!

—Nos vamos a pique! —gritaba la abeja como si conduciera un avión. Korra se levantó el sombrero, pero la princesa se iba.

—Largo! lanzate del balcón!

—Que?

—Detenla! Detenla! —gritaba Bolin— O quieres que la pique?

—Dejame —dijo Korra ahuyentándolo con la mano, buscando con los ojos a la pelinegra.

—Esta bien. Como quieras, pero como dicen en mi colmena: la mentira no es buena! —dijo y se metió a la lampara en el turbante de Korra.

—Sí, claro.

—Que? —dijo Asami.

—No, que tienes razón. —Los ojos verdes la vieron confusos— Ah, ya sé que tú no eres un premio que hay que ganar. Debes ser libre y vivir tu vida —Oogi y asami se vieron recelosos— Adiós!

Korra se subió a la barandilla y dio un paso al vacío.

—No!

—Que?! Qué?

Korra asomó su cabeza fuera de la barandilla, mirando con fingida confusión a los lados. Asami estaba asombrada, se acercó al balcón y vio que la princesa flotaba en una alfombra.

—Como pudiste hacer eso?

—Es una alfombra mágica —dijo volando hasta el balcón, donde la alfombra besó la mano de Asami.

—Es tan linda..

—Quieres.. ? Bueno, podemos dar un paseo si quieres.. —ofreció con galantería— salir del palacio.. Ver el mundo.

—Es segura? —dijo tocando los suaves hilos de la alfombra.

—Claro, ¿confías en mi? —dijo Korra despreocupada.

—¿Que? —dijo Asami, mirándola pasmada con un escalofrío.

—Confías en mi? —repitió la morena, ofreciéndole la mano con una enorme sonrisa. La pelinegra también sonrió pero con astucia. Le dio la mano.

—Si.

De inmediato la ayudó a subir y la alfombra despegó con fuerza. Asami se fue hacia atrás y se aferró de los hombros de la morena para no caer, ésta le sonrió mientras sujetaba su turbante. Los ojos verdes de la princesa vieron a Oogi atrás y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Pasaron sobre los muros del palacio y sobrevolaron la ciudad de Agrabah.

—Yo te quiero enseñar, este mundo espléndido —cantó Korra.

La alfombra bajó entre las calles de la ciudad, cuyas ventanas brillaban en la oscuridad y tomó una flor de un florero que le entregó a la morena.

—Ven princesa, y deja a tu corazón soñar —Korra le dio la flor a Asami, quien sintió su aroma con alegría—. Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas. Con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar.

Abandonaron la ciudad y enfilaron hacia las nubes, ambas sonriendo al ver la lejana Agrabah cada vez mas pequeña.

—Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar nadie que diga no, o a donde ir a aquellos que se aman.—dijo al verla con cariño.

La alfombra subió y bajó entre las nubes, las estrellas brillaban sobre ellas cuando pasaron frente a una enorme luna llena.

—Un mundo ideal —dijo Asami emocionada— Tan deslumbrante y nuevo, donde ya pienso al fin con claridad, que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy —Atrapó una nube y la lanzó de nuevo hacia arriba.

—Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy —dijo Korra mientras la alfombra daba vueltas a una nube hasta transformarla en un cono, similar a un helado.

—Fabulosa visión —Asami abrió los brazos al volar entre aves y una de ellas la vio asombrada— sentimiento divino. Baja y sube y vuela hasta celestial visión!

—Un mundo ideal..!

La alfombra voló a pique hacia el río Nilo con velocidad y la pelinegra se cubrió los ojos, Korra le descubrió el rostro.

—Mira bien lo que hay.

—Aquí mil cosas voy a ver.. —dijo Asami mientras volaban entre barcazas y veían una enorme esfinge siendo tallada en el rostro.

—Conteniendo el aliento..

—Soy como azul estrella que se va —Saludaron al hombre que estaba tallando la nariz, haciendo que se distrajera y la quebrara, ambas sonrieron con pena— y nunca será igual ya otra vez.

—Un mundo ideal..

—Cada vuelta es sorpresa.

—Un horizonte nuevo que abrir.

—Cada instante un relato —dijo Asami cuando pasaron junto a caballos libres galopando y acarició a uno de ellos.

La alfombra mágica llegó hasta Grecia, donde un lago azul y verdes prados llenos de estatuas de mármol les dieron la bienvenida, incluida una de cupido con su arco y flecha.

—Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta un confín, juntas en un mundo ideal tú y yo —cantaron ambas pasando por un bosque. Korra arrancó una manzana y se la lanzó con un movimiento de hombro y codo. Asami la atrapó con una sonrisa astuta.

—Un mundo ideal.—dijo la morena.

—Un mundo ideal.

—Que compartir.

Volaron hasta un lago redondo con una capilla en el centro, Asami se recostó en la alfombra y tocó el agua mientras pasaban.

—Que compartir..

—Que alcanzar —dijo Korra viendo su reflejo, el reflejo de Asami apareció junto al suyo.

—Que contemplar..

—Tú junto a mi —dijeron al unísono. La alfombra pasó suave sobre el lago mientras ellas se sentaban juntas y tomadas de la mano.

Llegaron hasta China donde se festejaba el año nuevo. Sentadas en una pagoda de techo tradicional vieron los desfiles de un dragón, malabares con fuego y los hermosos fuegos artificiales llenando el cielo de color, brillo y el inconfundible olor a pólvora.

Asami veía el cielo con alegría, como si viera los fuegos artificiales por primera vez y estuviera deslumbrada con ellos, de esa manera la veía Korra, con un codo en su rodilla y su rostro en la mano.

—Todo parece mágico.

—Si.. —suspiró Korra.

Asami vio cómo la miraba, se mordió el labio y miró la manzana en su mano. Su cabello negro estaba adornado con su diadema y la flor que le había dado la morena.

—Es una lástima que Naga se perdiera esto —dijo viéndola.

—Nah, odia los fuegos artificiales —dijo restándole importancia con una mano y miró arriba. La alfombra se levantó de pronto, comprendiendo lo que había dicho, se tomó la cabeza— tampoco le gusta volar. Ah! Quiero decir..! Ah, no..—La miró apenada, Asami sonreía.

La pelinegra dejó la manzana a un lado y le arrebató el turbante—: Tu eres la muchacha del bazar! Lo sabía! Tenías que mentirme? —Korra intentó tomar el turbante pero la otra lo alejó.

—Asami lo lamento..

—Crees que soy una tonta? —espetó.

—No!

—Que no me iba a dar cuenta? —dijo la pelinegra lanzandole el turbante.

—No.. Bueno, yo esperaba que no.. —Se interrumpió y levantó las manos en rendicion— No quise decir eso.

—Quien eres tu? Y dime la verdad.

—La verdad? —Asami fruncio el ceño y apretó los labios— Si, si, claro, la verdad, la verdad es que, —Miró a la alfombra, quien la incitó a decir la verdad, pero la morena tuvo otra idea— La verdad es que a veces me visto de plebeya, para escapar de la presión de la vida de palacio.

Se puso el turbante y sonrió, con la pluma caída sobre su frente. La alfombra cayó rendida.

—Pero sí soy una princesa —insinuó inclinándose hacia Asami.

—Por qué tenías que mentirme?

—Bueno, tú sabes, la realeza tiene que salir a la ciudad disfrazada aunque suena un poco extraño, no lo crees? —La miró confiada, empujando su hombro mientras los fuegos artificiales teñían sus rostros de rosa.

—No tan extraño —respondió Asami empujando su hombro con una sonrisa.

Empujó la pluma de su turbante hacia arriba y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Korra.

Regresaron a Agrabah poco después. Korra la dejó en su balcón, aún de noche, la alfombra se convirtió en escalera y Asami descendió suavemente tomando la mano de la morena. Luego la alfombra descendió para que ambas estuvieran frente a frente. Asami se apoyó en la barandilla.

—Buenas noches, mi apuesta aventurera.—dijo Asami, con sus ojos brillando.

—Buenas noches princesa.

Ambas se acercaron despacio, mirándose a los ojos, la alfombra elevó los pies de Korra y ésta unió sus labios con los de Asami. Cerraron los ojos y se besaron dulcemente. La pelinegra dio un paso atrás y se alejó sonriendo, con su cabello balanceándose a su espalda ante la atenta mirada de ojos azules. Se volteó a verla una ultima vez con un sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas amarillas. Korra se quedó un segundo estática y al siguiente se dejó caer hacia atrás.

—Si! —La alfombra la sostuvo y descendió suavemente hasta el jardín mientras Korra no quitaba sus ojos del balcón—Por primera vez soy muy feliz.

Entonces unas manos la sujetaron de la ropa y la lanzaron al piso. Le pusieron un trapo en la boca y ataron sus pies y manos a sus espaldas con esposas de metal.

—Naga! —gritó, pero su voz sonó amortiguada, y vio que la elefanta estaba dentro de una red, colgando de una rama gruesa.

La alfombra se enredó en la cabeza de un guardia, pero éste se la quitó y luego la ató a una palmera. Un bastón de oro apareció frente a su rostro.

—Temo que ya no eres bienvenida princesa Abubu —dijo Zaheer.

—Tu?! —Intentó gritar mientras la ponían en pie y el visir se alejaba.

—Asegurense de que no la encuentren.

El guardia se rió y le dio con una porra en la nuca. La morena se desmayó. Luego la lanzaron de un acantilado alto como un edificio hacia el mar. Korra forcejeó pero estaba inmovilizada y una pesada bola de metal ataba sus pies y la arrastraba al fondo.

Cuando tocó fondo, sus ojos azules vieron cómo el turbante caía con la lámpara dentro a pocos metros. Intentó nadar, pero la bola de metal cayó sobre un montículo de arena. Se revolvió con fuerza, pero ya no pudo aguantar el aire. Sus ojos se hicieron hacia atrás mientras las burbujas escapaban de su boca amordazada. La bola de metal resbaló del montículo, Korra cayó de lado en la arena y la lámpara se deslizó hasta sus manos por una pendiente, siendo acariciada por sus dedos.

—No falla: entro al baño y me llaman —Sonrió el genio al salir de la lampara, llevaba una gorra de baño, un cepillo con el que cepillaba su espalda y un patito amarillo entre burbujas de jabon— Hola? Korra?

La vio flotar inerte, apenas sujeta al fondo por la bola de metal. Bolín se horrorizó y se acercó a ella.

—Korra! Muchacha! Despierta! —dijo él. Con los ojos cerrados, apenas salió una burbuja de su boca— No puedo hacer trampa! Tienes que pedir un deseo! Tienes que decir: genio salvame la vida! —Bolín sacudia las manos desesperado— tienes que decirlo entiendes? Korra! Dilo! —La sacudió de los hombros, su cabeza subió y cayó— Tomaré eso como un si.

Se convirtió en un submarino, tomó a Korra con las manos y salió disparado en un torbellino al acantilado. Dejó con suavidad a la joven en la tierra, ella comenzó a toser, libre de ataduras.

—Oye no me asustes así.

—Bolin, bueno, yo.. —Lo miró agradecida, Bolín sonrió y se abrazaron— Gracias.

—Esa es mi Korra. —La colocó sobre sus hombros, tomó la lampara y se la dio— Sabes que me estas agradando? Y no te lo digo porque seas mi ama.—Volaron de nuevo al palacio dejando una estela de magia.

Asami estaba peinando su largo cabello negro frente al espejo, su sonrisa delataba sus pensamientos al igual que la canción que tarareaba.

—Asami.

—Papá! —Se levantó y giró— Acabo de pasar unos momentos maravillosos. Estoy tan feliz..

—Y debes estarlo Asami, he escogido un esposo perfecto para ti —dijo Hiroshi junto a la puerta, de dos piezas. Asami lo miró con confusión en sus ojos verdes.

—Que?

—Te casarás con Zaheer —dijo su padre al tiempo que la puerta a su lado se abría y revelaba al visir.—La princesa contuvo el aliento. Zaheer tomó su mano.

—Os quedasteis callada, buena cualidad en una esposa.

—Yo nunca me casaré contigo! —exclamó quitando su mano, tomó por los hombros al sultán— Papá yo ya elegí a la princesa Korra.

—La princesa Korra se fue —dijo Zaheer.

—Por qué no ves en tu bola de cristal, Zaheer?

Korra apareció en los aposentos, apoyada en una columna con su turbante colgando del cinturón y la ropa mojada.

—Princesa Korra! —dijo alegre Asami.

—Pero cómo demo..? Eh eh ak ! —dijo Ghazan en el hombro del asombrado visir.

—Dile la verdad Zaheer, dile que me querias ahogar! —espetó acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta el visir.

—Pero qué acusaciones tan ridículas su alteza, es evidente que no es cierto —dijo aproximándose hasta el sultán por detrás y poniendo su báculo frente a sus ojos.

—Es evidente —repitió Hiroshi. Korra notó el brillo maligno en los ojos del báculo.

—Padre? Que pasa contigo?

—Yo sé qué pasa!

Korra tomó el báculo del visir y lo rompió contra el piso. Una explosión roja encegueció a los presentes, de inmediato la nube de magia se esfumó de los ojos del sultán.

—Que pasa? —dijo despertando Hiroshi.

—Alteza, Zaheer lo ha estado controlando con esto —dijo enseñándole el báculo.

—Ah? Pero, qué?, que? Zaheer! —exclamó el sultán viendo la serpiente rota— Tú! Ruin! Traidor! Guardias!

Los tres presentes avanzaron amenazadores hacia el visir, mientras él caminaba hacia atrás, intentando calmarlos.

—Tranquilicese por favor, todo esto tiene una explicación.. —decía él.

—Bueno, ahora sí estamos muertos, empiecen a cavar dos tumbas —dijo Ghazan, pero los asombrados ojos de Zaheer vieron la lampara en el turbante de Korra.

—Esto no ha terminado jovenzuela!

Tomaron a Zaheer entre dos guardias pero él sacó un frasco rojo de la túnica y la rompió en el piso, creando una nube roja que los enceguecio y los hizo toser. Cuando la nube se evaporó, los guardias peleaban entre sí.

—Atrapenlo! Busquen por todas partes! —exclamó el sultán y los guardias salieron con las espadas en ristre.

—Asami, estas bien? —dijo Korra, tomó la cintura de la princesa y se acercó para besarla, pero el sultán pasó entre ambas.

—Ah, Zaheer, mi consejero de más confianza! Tramando contra mi todo este tiempo! —Las jóvenes se miraron sonriendo y volvieron a acercarse— Esto es horrible, simplemente horrible pero como puede ser..! Eh ? Ah? Pero será cierto? Mi hija al fin ha elegido a un pretendiente?

La miró y ella asintió con una sonrisa entre los brazos morenos. El sultán rió.

—Gracias alá! —Corrió hasta Korra y le apretó las mejillas— Muchacha inteligente, podría hasta darte un beso, pero no! Eso lo hará mi hija.—Asami juntó sus manos felizmente, Korra se frotó las mejillas hasta que Hiroshi empujó a la pelinegra de nuevo a sus brazos— Pero van a casarse de inmediato. Y serán felices. Sí, sí, muy felices! Y prósperas.

Ambas se miraron enamoradas y Asami apoyó su rostro en el pecho de la morena.

—Y después tú, Korra, te convertirás en sultana.

—Sultana?

—Sí, una noble y gentil joven como tú. Una persona de impecable carácter moral es justo lo que este reino necesita.

Mientras el sultán hablaba, Korra fruncía los labios y se borraba su alegria. Su pasado, sus mentiras, todo parecía abrumador junto con los grandes ideales que el sultán ponía en sus hombros.

...

Zaheer llegó a su escondite en el palacio y se apoyó en la puerta mientras el perico volaba por todo el lugar. Ghazan voló a su jaula abierta y comenzó a meter objetos en un baúl.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí! Haré mi equipaje indispensable: las antorchas, los cuchillos y qué tal esta foto? No, salí muy cachetón —decia viendo el cuadro.

Entonces Zaheer comenzó a reír histérico mientras golpeaba la puerta con un puño.

—Ay! Alá! Ya reventó! Se le aflojaron los tornillos! —Voló hasta estar frente a él y lo sacudió del turbante— Controlate! —Zaheer lo tomó del cuello, poniéndolo morado— exageré?

—La princesa Korra no es más que la miserable y andrajosa ladrona!.. Y tiene la lampara —sonrió.

—Maldito miserable!

—Y tú vas a quitársela.

—Yo?

En la enorme casa de invitados dentro de las murallas del palacio pero apartado de éste, Korra estaba apoyada en un pórtico rodeado de inmensas columnas que daban a un estanque cuadrado con flamencos. Un camino de mármol atravesaba el estanque desde la entrada de la casa de invitados hasta el jardín.

—Sultana. Quiere que sea sultana! —Se quitó el turbante con pesar y arrastró los pies al interior. Un vapor verde salió de la lampara y el genio apareció.

—Hola! Salven a nuestra heroína! —cantó él con una batuta.

Su cuerpo se transformó en partes de orquestas, con barriga de tambor, cabeza de platillos y un acordeón entre dos manos, siguió cantando y haciendo música pero la morena se alejó triste y él dejó de cantar. Se rascó la cabeza y tuvo una idea.

—Korra! Ya ganaste el corazón de la princesa —dijo mirándola haciendo sus índices y pulgares como un recuadro—, ahora qué vas a hacer?

Ella lo miró con dolor y bajó la cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación. Tiró su turbante a la enorme cama mullida y cayó encima también. La habitación estaba llena de cojines de la mejor calidad, montones de alfombras y tapices persas sobre los lustrosos pisos y elegantes cortinas de seda.

—Tu parlamento es : lo que quiero es liberar a mi genio —dijo Bolín acercándose con un libreto en mano— Dilo, dilo.

—Genio, no puedo.

—Claro que puedes! Sólo di "genio quiero que seas libre" —dijo moviéndole la boca mientras hablaba.

—Estoy hablando en serio! —espetó ella dándole un codazo para alejarlo. Bolín la miró preocupado— Perdoname, lo siento, de veras. Pero que yo sea sultana.. No! Quieren que la princesa Korra sea sultana! Y sin tu ayuda.. Sólo soy.. Korra.

—Pero si ya ganaste!

—Pero sólo por ti —repuso molesta, picandolo con un dedo— La única razón por la que yo valgo algo es por ti. ¿Que tal si descubren que no soy una princesa? Si Asami se enterara.. La perdería.—Miró aterrada al piso y se volvió hacia Bolin— No puedo hacer esto sola, no, no puedo liberarte.

—Si, está bien, entiendo —dijo encogiéndose— ya le habías mentido a todo el mundo, me estaba sintiendo discriminado.—Se cruzó de brazos, metiéndose a la lámpara— Ahora si me disculpa, ama —Hizo una reverencia y se esfumó. Naga y la alfombra miraron tristemente desde la ventana.

—Bolin, en verdad lo siento —dijo Korra a la lámpara. El genio sacó la lengua por la pequeña abertura— Bueno! Como quieras, entonces quedate ahí! Y no salgas!

Le puso un cojín encima a la lampara y se cruzó de brazos. Naga se hizo hacia atrás con inquietud.

—¿Y ustedes qué están mirando? —espetó, y a la elefanta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, miró a la alfombra y se alejó de la ventana— Perdoname, Naga, no quise.. Ven! No se vayan.. No quise..

La dejaron sola y se pasó una mano por el cabello corto.

—Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ahh.. Bolín tiene razón. Tengo que decirle a Asami quien soy.—dijo valerosa, apretando los puños.

—Korra! Korra! —dijo la voz de Asami— Quieres venir por favor?

La morena suspiró—: Ahí voy.—Tomó su turbante y salió a la entrada flanqueada por estanques— Asami, donde estás?

De pie sobre dos zancos de bambú y con un largo pico como flamenco, Ghazan se aclaró la garganta y dijo con la voz de Asami—: En el otro jardín, rápido!

—Ya voy —respondió Korra.

La morena se alejó por el camino de mármol y Ghazan rió entre dientes, giró su rostro y chocó con un flamenco que lo miraba embelesado.

—Se te perdió algo, payaso? —dijo y lo golpeó con un zanco. Caminó apresurado en los zancos hasta la habitación de Korra. Entre risas halló la lampara— A Zaheer le encantará verte. "Oh excelente Ghazan" —dijo con la voz del hechicero— Ah por favor!, "En serio, en escala del uno a diez tú tienes un once!", Ah, Zaheer eres muy amable, yo me ruborizo!

Tomó la lampara con las garras y salió volando por la ventana.

...

En las puertas del palacio, de pie en un balcón, el sultán estaba hablando a la multitud.

—Pueblo de Agrabah. La princesa al fin ha elegido a una pretendiente! —Se oyeron gritos de asombro.

La princesa estaba mirando tras las cortinas del balcón a su padre, llevaba un traje lila con los hombros descubiertos y joyas de oro. Korra llegó al pie de la escalera que llegaba al balcón.

—Asami.

—Korra! Donde has estado? —Se sujetó la vestimenta y bajó los escalones hasta ella.

—Asami, tengo que decirte algo —dijo quitándose el turbante.

—Todo el reino está escuchando el anuncio de papá! —exclamó feliz y tomó la mano de la morena para arrastrarla hasta arriba.

—No, Asami escuchame, por favor —Se detuvieron tras la cortina y la pelinegra le acomodó la ropa y le puso el turbante sin oirla— Es que hay algo que no te he dicho!

—Suerte! —Le dio un rápido beso y la empujó tras la cortina.

—Korra Abuabua —dijo el sultán y la princesa salió con los pies chuecos y el turbante movido frente a una congruencia de miles de personas. Todos vitorearon y aplaudieron, la morena apenas pudo sonreír y saludar con la mano.

—Ah, mira eso —dijo Ghazan en el hombro de Zaheer desde una torre— Aclamando a esa.. Mendiga timadora!

—Que aclamen..

Se giró y frotó la lámpara con una sonrisa malvada. El genio salió con una nube verde cruzado de brazos.

—Oye Korra, ya me estoy cansando de que tú.. Ah! Eres otro —Zaheer enrolló en su dedo la voluta de humo del genio— Esta noche, el papel de Korra lo hará un hombre muy feo —dijo leyendo un guión.

—Yo soy tu amo ahora! —exclamó tirándolo del chaleco al piso y poniendo un pie en su cara.

—Si, ya me di cuenta.

—Genio, concedeme mi primer deseo. Quiero ser gobernante aquí, ser el sultán!

Una enorme espiral de nubes grises se ciñeron sobre el palacio, el viento arrebató el techo del balcón donde estaba el sultán Hiroshi y su turbante comenzó a flotar entre brillos.

—Oh oh, qué sucede? —Se sujetó el turbante y su cuerpo entero comenzó a flotar. Gritó mientras se quedaba en calzoncillos y su ropa se estiraba para vestir a Zaheer—Zaheer! Tú! Traidor repugnante —espetó Hiroshi mientras el otro reía.

—Sultan traidor repugnante para usted! —dijo Ghazan señalándolo.

—Ah si? Eso ya lo veremos! —dijo Korra quitándose el turbante, pero la lámpara no estaba allí— La lámpara.

—Cambió de dueño —Se mofó Zaheer y estiró los brazos al cielo.

El enorme genio estaba ante ellos, tomó y levantó el palacio con sus monstruosas manos ante la horrorizada mirada azul. Korra silbó y la alfombra fue en su ayuda, juntos se dirigieron hasta el rostro de Bolín.

—Genio! No! —gritó mientras volaban y evadían rocas.

—Lo siento Korra, tengo un nuevo amo —dijo tristemente y puso el palacio en la cima de una montaña. La morena negó sin palabras.

—Zaheer, te ordeno que te detengas! —dijo el sultán con toda la autoridad de la que fue capaz medio desnudo.

—Si alguna orden se da aquí, serán mis ordenes! —dijo señalándose a si mismo, Ghazan sonreía en su hombro con un turbante pequeño— Al fin ustedes se inclinaran ante mi!

—Nunca nos inclinaremos ante ti —dijo Asami con firmeza.

—Es más terca que una mula! —dijo Ghazan.

—Si no se inclinan ante un sultán, se inclinaran ante un gran hechicero ! —exclamó y miró arriba— Genio! Mi segundo deseo es ser el hechicero más poderoso de la Tierra!

Un relámpago resonó, el enorme Bolín se cubrió los ojos con una mano y apuntó con la otra al pequeño Zaheer.

—No! —gritó Korra intentando detener el disparo de magia, pero no pudo desviar su mano.

—Damas y caballeros, demos una cálida bienvenida al gran hechicero Zaheer! —dijo Ghazan ante la pasmada mirada del sultán y su hija.

Zaheer se iluminó de rojo y su ropa se volvió negra, su báculo de serpiente volvió y una capa roja ondeó en el aire.

—Ahora donde me quedé? Ah sí, tienen que humillarse!

Les disparó un hechizo con su báculo y Hiroshi y Asami fueron forzados a postrarse ante él. Zaheer rió, giró al tiempo en que Oogi llegaba corriendo y lo convirtió en un gato atigrado. El hechicero le levantó el mentón a Asami con su báculo de serpiente.

—Princesa, hay alguien que me muero por presentarte.

—Quitale las manos de encima! —exclamó Korra volando hacia él.

—Princesa Korra, claro que sí —cantó atrapando a Korra en su magia roja y atrayéndola hasta el piso— lee mis labios y admite que se burló de ti —Hizo bailar a la pareja ante sí y tomó el brazo de Asami— Jamás debiste aceptar a quien te vino a engañar. Saluda a tu preciosa princesa Korra!

La morena la miró con odio hasta que el hechicero cambió su ropa a los harapos que antes vestía: con chaleco, pantalón con parches y descalza. El dolor se reflejó en sus ojos azules.

—O mejor dicho la ladrona Korra.

—Korra.. —dijo asombrada la pelinegra.

—Asami, yo quise decirte toda la verdad —dijo tomando sus manos— yo soy..

—Pues la princesa vino a ser una ladrona —Zaheer se interpuso entre ambas y convirtió a la furiosa elefanta Naga en mona—. Sólo una pobre ladrona mala y ruin,—Encerró a Korra junto a la mona en un torbellino de magia roja y le dio un golpe en la mejilla— su vida es un error por eso con rencor, la lanzaré a un viaje sin final y su futuro irá muy mal..

—Genio!

Envió a volar a la morena hasta una torre y la metió por la ventana, la alfombra mágica fue tras ella y Bolín no pudo hacer más que mirar cómo Zaheer enviaba lejos a la torre, con sus amigos dentro.

—Adiós!

—Hasta nunca! —dijo el loro.

—Ex princesa Korra!

Bolín bajó los ojos con tristeza, la nube de humo rojo comenzó a desvanecerse. Zaheer rió con locura y se ciñó sobre el sultán y Asami.

La torre aterrizó en la lejana ladera de una montaña. La nieve caía sin piedad mientras la torre giraba hasta detenerse cerca del borde de un abismo. Korra aterrizó sin heridas, encontró el sombrero de Naga frente a ella y comenzó a buscarla. Sus pies se enterraban en la fría nieve, se asomó al abismo y la llamó.

—Naga!

A pesar del ruido de la ventisca pudo oír un susurro, se giró esperanzada, pero al ver que un montículo de nieve se movía se le detuvo el corazón. Se abalanzó hacia allí y comenzó a cavar con las manos desnudas.

—Todo es culpa mía. Debí haber liberado al genio cuando pude. —Al fin encontró a la mona, cansada y con frío— Naga, estas bien?

La arropó bajo su fino chaleco, cerca de su corazón intentando que el calor corporal la mantuviera viva. La mona sonrió con temblores y asintió.

—Perdoname Naga —La abrazó— ya se que lo eché todo a perder. No se cómo, pero tenemos que volver y arreglarlo todo.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, con el viento en contra y el frío calandole la piel. Ya casi no sentía sus pies enterrados en la nieve pero no se detendría. De pronto pisó algo que se levantó con un crujido.

—Alfombra! —dijo feliz, pero al ver a un lado vio que estaba atrapada bajo el peso de la torre, jaló pero no logró nada— Naga ayudame a cavar!

Ambas cavaron rapidamente, quitando grandes trozos de nieve y hielo del medio, pero desafortunadamente, la torre cedió y comenzó a girar, los ojos azules lo vieron con horror y tomó la cola de Naga, quien seguía cavando. Los giros de la edificación ganaron velocidad y fueron arrinconadas contra el abismo. Los ojos de Naga se abrieron desorbitados, pero la morena aún no perdía la audacia y temeridad de sus días como bandida, se lanzó sin dudar al pequeño espacio en el que caería la única ventana de la torre al girar. La torre rodó hacia el abismo con su gigantesca forma y ambas se encontraron sanas y salvas en el espacio dejado por la ventana, Korra dio un salto de alegría mientras veía la edificación caer.

—Eso es! Lo logramos! —Naga estaba helada en su cabeza y se desmayó de lado. La alfombra se elevó libre y la morena se subió en ella— De vuelta a Agrabah! Adelante!

...

Nubes rojas coronaban la ciudad, los truenos y relámpagos apuñalaban el aire. En un salón de trono rodeado de tesoros, con dos braseros a cada lado de un trono con forma de serpiente, el sultán Hiroshi era humillado por el loro Ghazan.

—Quieres otra galleta? Vamos! Come! Come! —decía mientras le metía galletas al inmovilizado hombre, vestido de bufón y con sus extremidades atadas a unas maderas como un titere— Come otra galleta! están deliciosas!

Le abrió la boca y le siguió metiendo galletas contra su voluntad.

—Ya basta! —pidió Asami con sus manos esposadas sosteniendo una bandeja con frutas— Zaheer, ya dejenlo!

Zaheer sonrió pero levantó una mano para que se detuviera. Ghazan le tiró una última galleta a la boca y lo soltó. El hechicero atrajo las esposas de Asami con su báculo, acercando a su boca la manzana que ella tenía entre manos.

—Me apena verte humillada así, pequeña Asami —Le dio un mordisco a la manzana y escupió algo en la mejilla de ella al hablar— una hermosa flor del desierto como tú deberías estar al lado del hombre mas poderoso del mundo.

Asami se quitó la saliva con asco, llevaba puesto un conjunto rojo de brasier y pantalones anchos, una serpiente de oro enrollada en un brazo y un peinado alto que dejaba su cuello desnudo. Ante la horrorizada mirada de ojos verdes, el hechicero hizo aparecer una corona en el aire.

—Que dices querida mía? Si, contigo como mi reina.

Ella tomó una copa de vino y se la lanzó a la cara—: jamas!

—Te voy a enseñar a respetarme! —dijo alzando un puño. Ella tropezó con temor y rompió unas vasijas. Pero entonces la mirada de Zaheer se suavizó— Genio.. He decidido hacer mi deseo final, deseo que la princesa Asami se enamore perdidamente de mi.

La pelinegra palideció y contuvo el aliento.

Korra estaba volando entre las calles de la ciudad, enfilando su rumbo al palacio sobre la montaña cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

—Amo, hay algunas cláusulas inaccesibles para un genio que..

—No me repliques maldito genio de pacotilla! —espetó tomando su chaleco.

Asami vio en lo alto del techo un punto azul: era la alfombra junto con Korra y Naga. Ellas le hicieron una seña para que no dijera nada.

—Tu harás lo que yo te ordene que hagas, esclavo! —Asami pensó rápidamente una treta para distraerlo.

—Zaheer..—Ambos se giraron despacio al oír su voz suave, ella se puso de pie y se colocó la corona— No me había dado cuenta de que eres increíblemente apuesto.

A Bolín se le cayó la mandibula—. Mmm.. Así está mejor—dijo Zaheer levantándole la mandíbula como una cortina. Dejó la lampara en el trono— Ahora, preciosa, dime todo lo que ves en mi.

—Eres bajo..

—Si..

—Pálido..

Bolín miró su dedo mientras se rascaba la nuca, entonces vio que Korra bajaba por la cortina deslizándose hasta el piso y se escondió tras una columna.

—Korra! Mi amiga! Jajaja! —dijo alegre, mordiéndose los dedos. La morena lo acalló con un shh. El pelinegro se cerró la boca con un cierre, se acercó a ella hablando con la boca cerrada hasta que abrió el cierre— yo no puedo ayudarte! Estoy trabajando para el señor psicópata! Ahora que hago?

—Oye, olvidas que soy una rata callejera? —Le cerró el cierre— Voy a improvisar.

Korra se deslizó por una montaña de monedas, acercándose más y más a la lámpara a espaldas de Zaheer.

—Continúa.

—Tu.. Calva.. Es tan brillante —ideó Asami poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del hechicero y llamando a la morena con su indice.

Ghazan estaba comiendo uvas en un cojín cuando vio a Korra—: Zah! Zah!

Pero no pudo acabar porque Naga le cubrió la boca. Korra llegó hasta el trono, en el otro descansa brazos estaba la lámpara.

—Pero, y la rata callejera? —dijo el hechicero muy cerca de ella. Asami fruncio los labios por un segundo y luego acarició su mejilla.

—No se, cuál rata callejera?

La pelinegra acercó su rostro al del hechicero, Naga peleaba por mantener callado a Ghazan, Korra estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar la lámpara cuando una fuente de frutas cayó al piso. Zaheer se volteó, pero en el mismo instante Asami lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó. Korra contrajo el rostro, el loro y la mona dejaron de pelear y ella sacó la lengua con asco.

La pelinegra se separó con una perfecta sonrisa seductora.

—Eso fue.. —dijo Zaheer, pero comenzó a ver un reflejo en la corona de ella, era la morena— tú!

Korra no pudo alcanzar la lampara ya que un rayo de magia la golpeó contra una montaña de oro.

—Ahora sí tendré que matarte muchacha!

Asami abrió la boca y forcejeó con el hechicero por tomar su báculo, él la tiró al piso pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Korra llegara y lo detuviera.

—Toma la lampara! —Le dijo a Asami. Ella corrió.

—No! —exclamó Zaheer y empujó a Korra— Nada de eso princesa, tu tiempo se acabo!

—Asami!

Un rayo de magia la atrapó justo cuando sujetó la lampara, encerrándola en un gran reloj de arena. La morena derribó al hechicero, pero la princesa ya estaba encerrada tras el cristal en la parte baja del reloj, con la arena cayendo sobre su cabeza.

—Buen tiro, su bajeza —dijo Ghazan, entonces Naga lo golpeó con un plato de oro en la cabeza.

—Quieren jugar conmigo? —espetó quitándose a Korra de encima y disparando a Naga antes de que tomara la lámpara, convirtiéndola en un juguete a cuerda con platillos en sus manos.

—Naga!

—Las cosas pasan muy rápido muchacha! —dijo disparando a la alfombra, que volaba con la lampara entre manos y la hizo deshilacharse en una madeja de lana— jajaja! Vas entendiendo?

La lámpara cayó cerca de Korra, pero antes de alcanzarla una pared de espadas le cerraron el paso al clavarse en el piso. Estiró el brazo entre los filos pero el hechicero la tomó antes. La morena tomó una de las espadas y atacó.

—Y sólo estoy calentando.—Zaheer sopló fuego y encerró a la joven en un circulo de llamas. Salió humo de su boca risueña.

—Tienes miedo de pelear conmigo, maldita serpiente?

—Serpiente dijiste? —Atravesó el muro de llamas sin ninguna herida, con su báculo en mano— te gustaría ver que tan serpiente puedo ser?

Se convirtió en una enorme cobra, siseó con su lengua viperina y Asami abrió la boca con horror. Donde las llamas ardían, apareció una larga cola que encerró a la morena. Sacó la lengua e intentó morderla con sus largos colmillos ponzoñosos. Korra brincó y evadió, cuando Zaheer volvió a atacar ella le dio con la espada y cortó sus escamas, el hechicero gritó.

—Korra le ganará! —cantaban cuatro Bolín vestidos de porristas con grandes letras K en sus playeras.

—Tu no te metas! —dijo la serpiente.

—Zaheer Zaheer un gran señor, —dijo aburrido, con una pequeña bandera con una Z— pero si pierde mucho MEJOR!

Korra aprovechó para correr hacia Asami, pero fue derribada cerca de una montaña de oro, su espada se deslizó lejos y vio con furia que el reloj se llenaba rápidamente de arena. Fue tras su espada al deslizarse sobre un plato, Zaheer la atacó con tanta fuerza que atravesó la pared, se revolvió con su larga cola viperina pero la morena lo evadió y le clavó la espada. El hechicero gritó y ella no perdió tiempo, tomó un madero para romper la prisión de la princesa.

—Ya voy Asami! —exclamó.

Sin embargo, justo antes de romper el cristal la cola de serpiente la enredó y la arrastró consigo, encerrándola entre los largos metros de escamas negras. Zaheer rió.

—Pequeña tonta, creías que podías vencer al ser más poderoso de la Tierra?

—Aplastala Zaheer aplastala! —decía Ghazan hasta que Bolín estiró un codo y lo mandó a volar con una sonrisa.

—Sin el genio muchacha, tu no eres nada.—dijo oprimiendo sus brazos contra su cuerpo, aplastándola de a poco con su cola.

—El genio —Volteó a verlo y él se hundió de hombros, impotente— el genio tiene mucho más poder que tú, Zaheer! —dijo enojada.

—Que?

—Él te dio tu poder y también puede quitártelo!

—Korra no seas así, no me metas en problemas —dijo Bolín ocultándose tras una columna.

—Aceptalo Zaheer, tú nunca serás más poderoso que el genio! —dijo cada vez mas aprisionada, pero esforzándose por sonar segura.

—Ah! Es cierto. Su poder es superior al mío.. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a Bolín, quien rió nervioso.

—Sólo es una chica loca, está tocada después de tantos golpes en la cabeza.. —Se rió golpeándose con su puño con dos pequeños ojos pintados.

—No! Debes cumplir mi tercer deseo! —dijo encerrándolo con su cola, Bolín lo miró con miedo— deseo ser el genio más poderoso!

Korra observaba atenta, los ojos verdes de Asami comenzaban a hundirse en la arena.

—Esta bien, tus deseos son órdenes. Muy bien Korra —dijo molesto en un murmullo. Le disparó la magia sin mirar.

La serpiente se retorció y se convirtió en una nube roja que se solidificó en un musculoso genio. Korra fue liberada, tomó un madero y golpeó la prisión de cristal de Asami, que cayó tosiendo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Sí! —Atravesó el techo como si fuera de papel, con la parte baja de su cintura como un torbellino— El poder absoluto!

—Pero qué has hecho? —dijo Asami tonando los brazos de la morena, casi siendo arrastradas por el poderoso viento que provocaba.

—Confía en mi!

Una lámpara negra apareció a los pies de Zaheer.

—El universo es mio! Yo lo muevo! —exclamó manipulando estrellas, bolas de energía y planetas— yo lo controlo!

—No tan rápido Zaheer! No se te ha olvidado una cosa? —dijo Korra. El genio la miró con ojos amarillos— si quieres ser un genio lo serás! —Dos esposas doradas aparecieron en sus muñecas.

—Que?!

—Pero con todo lo que implica! —dijo alzando la lámpara negra.

—No! Nooooo! —Zaheer fue chupado en el torbellino de aire, Ghazan quiso huir pero el genio lo tomó de la cola.

—Poderes cósmicos fenomenales! —Ambos fueron absorbidos a la lámpara— aquí dentro de esta lamparita.

—Korra! pequeña geniecilla —dijo Bolín despeinandola.

Naga volvió a su forma natural, la alfombra también volvió a ser como era, enredó a la mona con alegría y la abrazó. Asami ayudó a levantarse a su padre, Oogi brincó con un maullido sobre él, de inmediato se convirtió en un tigre y las vestimentas del sultán y la princesa volvieron a la normalidad, Hiroshi se cayó bajo su peso. El palacio volvió a su lugar verdadero entre chispas de magia.

—Quitate de aquí pajarraco inmundo! —gritaba Zaheer dentro de la lámpara. Korra y Bolín se vieron sonriendo.

—Permiteme —Tomó la lampara y creció de altura— El gran genio está en el montículo, se prepara para lanzar, enfila y...

Empujó con su dedo a la pequeña lampara a través del desierto con una estela de brillos.

—Callate! —gritó Zaheer antes de perderse en una lejana explosión.

Asami se acercó hasta Korra y tomó su mano, la morena la miró con pesar y sujetó sus dos manos.

—Asami yo.. Lamento haber mentido al decir que era princesa.

—Se por qué lo hiciste.

Korra negó—: bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos.. —El genio las miró con su enorme cara al otro lado de la columna.

—Agh! Esa tonta ley! Es que no es justo —dijo Asami viendo los ojos azules, juntó su frente a la de Korra— Yo te amo.

Bolín se secó una lágrima.

—Oigan, no hay problema, todavía te queda un deseo. Sólo pidelo y serás una princesa de nuevo.

—Pero Bolín, que hay de tu libertad?

—Hey, es sólo una eternidad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y las acercó con sus dos grandes manos— Esto es verdadero amor. Korra, no vas a encontrar a una chica como ella en un millón de años —dijo enseñándole a Asami, quien sonreía— Creeme, lo sé, intenté.

Korra se armó de valor y tomó la mano de la princesa— Asami, te amo de verdad, pero debo dejar de pretender ser lo que no soy.

—Lo entiendo —dijo la pelinegra acariciando su mejilla con la mano morena.

—Bolin, deseo tu libertad.

—Una princesa a la orden.. ! —dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos— Ah, que?

—Genio, eres libre! —dijo la morena y soltó su lámpara.

La lampara dorada soltó una nube de brillos púrpura que envolvió a Bolín y lo liberó de las esposas en sus muñecas. El objeto perdió su valor y cayó sin brillo al piso. El pelinegro tomó la lámpara y rió con vehemencia.

—Soy libre?.. Soy libre? —Le dio la lampara a Korra—Rapido, rápido, tienes que pedir algo increíble, di que quieres el río Nilo, di que quieres el Nilo.

—Ah.. Deseo el Nilo.

—Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó Bolín y rió. Salió volando y golpeó las columnas tiñiendolas de luces— Soy feliz! Soy libre! —dijo dándole la mano a la alfombra y a Naga. Le dio la mano a Korra y Asami y voló a hacer una maleta— Al fin! Voy a empacar porque me voy de vacaciones hacia las..!

Korra lo miró con tristeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello, Bolín tragó saliva con los ojos brillando— Genio, voy a extrañarte.

—También yo Korra —La abrazó— No importa lo que digan, para mi seguirás siendo una princesa.

—Mmmm.. Es cierto! —dijo el sultán— Tú nos has demostrado que vales mucho jovencita, si lo que impide su matrimonio es esa ley..

—Padre? —dijo Asami poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Bueno, soy el sultán o no soy el sultán? De ahora en adelante, ordeno que la princesa se case con aquél que ella crea que es digno de ella! —Una sonrisa se formó gradualmente en el rostro de Asami.

—A ella! La elijo a..! —exclamó corriendo hacia Korra y ésta la hizo girar mientras la sostenía de la cintura— Te elijo a ti, Korra.

La morena sonrió, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

—Eso es! Ahora todos por aquí —Las interrumpió Bolin con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de goofy— formen grupo, formen grupo! —Abrazó a la pareja, a la alfombra, a la mona, al sultán y al tigre. Rió y le dijo a Korra— puedo besar a tu mascota? Aj! Cuanto pelo! Bueno, creo que es hora de irse despidiendo porque yo me voy.. De aquí!

Tomó su maleta y salió volando, Korra y Asami la saludaron desde el balcón.

—Adios tórtolas cuidense mucho! Yo me borro, soy historia, soy mitología, no me importa lo que sea, soy libre! —gritó mientras volaba en círculos y desaparecía entre brillos.

Esa noche, los fuegos artificiales decoraban el azul cielo con su brillo.

—Un mundo ideal —dijo Korra con un traje azul, sosteniendo las manos de Asami en la alfombra.

—Un mundo ideal.

—Tu junto a mi —dijeron ambas y se abrazaron.

Korra tomó la mejilla de Asami y la besó con cariño. La alfombra giró y salió volando hacia la luna, que dio una vuelta y resultó ser el genio riendo.

Fin.

..

**Hola!**

**Como cuando calculas muy mal y un cap te queda con 25 paginas y el otro con 37.. Como sea. Espero que les haya gustado! Es taaan linda esta película, espero que no haya sido muy confuso las partes del genio, es que no se queda quieto! Jaja.**

**Por cierto que esta historia tiene tres películas, la segunda en la que se encuentra con su padre pero no hay muchos momentos románticos si mal no recuerdo y la tercera que es una especie de qué hubiera pasado si..?. Si lo desean puedo hacer la adaptación de la segunda o tercera parte o seguir con otra historia.**

**Me gusta hacer estas adaptaciones así que no tengo problemas en escribir la que pidan en tanto pueda encontrarla. Envíen sus quejas, opiniones, votaciones y saludos a los comentarios!. Varias personas marcaron como favorita ésta historia aún sin estar terminada y agradezco esos votos de confianza! Es un placer agregar mi grano de arena para que este fandom continúe existiendo. Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
